Dark Disturbances
by Umi-chan3
Summary: §Complete§ The folds in Cephiro are tearing and both Earth and Cephiro are threatened. Will the Magic Knights be able to save the world and the people they've come to love?
1. Return

Dark Disturbances

Chapter 1 Return  

She was falling, all she could feel was the sinking in her stomach. Where was she? Was she dreaming? She looked below her but all she saw was darkness and an occasional blue streak. What was going on? She tried to scream but found she had no voice. She tried to reach out into that eternal darkness but learned that she couldn't move. 

So I'm going to die? That was all she could think about, I'm going to die…

When she hit the ground she found that it was soft and springy, and she was perfectly fine, "What?" her voice was choked from attempts made to scream. She looked around her. Where was she? Everything was dark, but from what she saw she was in a forest somewhere. It was night here? But not where she had come from, in Tokyo it was still the afternoon…

Well I'm not going to do anyone any good standing here, wherever here is, she thought and began to walk in any random direction. She slowly began to emerge from the thick forest and saw between the trees a few scattered stars. She decided she had gone the right way. Well now all I have to do is find some town and figure out where I am, she thought happily as she walked out of the forest. When she did she was caught off-guard by the beautiful sky above her. There were stars everywhere and not a city light or car honking to be heard. The only thing she heard was the light rustle of leaves and animals in the woods and a babble of a nearby creek. This was nowhere near Tokyo. 

She wasn't sure how to take this exactly, but she felt so carefree that she decided to make the best of it and walked across the field in front of her. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time…not since last time she had went to…

§§§~~~

"Fuu-chan! Where are we?!" Hikaru whined, and Fuu looked around.

"Hikaru-san we're definitely not in Tokyo anymore," Fuu informed her, and Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Arigato Fuu-chan," she muttered, "But where are we if we're not in Tokyo?"

"Maybe we should find a village and ask," Fuu suggested, and Hikaru nodded in agreement.

They walked in complete silence across the valley until they saw a figure emerging in the distance. At first they weren't sure what it was because it was deathly still.

"Fuu-chan?" Hikaru whispered as they slowly neared.

"Sh…" Fuu said quietly, and they quieted and waited for the creature to move. It was sill a far ways away, but they caught the glint of blue fur or…hair?

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru shouted running forward and grabbing the girl's waist. She was still frozen in her revelation. 

"Umi-san," Fuu bowed to her as she too emerged.

"Hikaru, Fuu," Umi smiled, "So glad you're here too."

"Yes, but where is here?" Hikaru asked letting Umi out of the embrace she had just received.

"I'm not sure, but um…I think we're in…" Umi began.

"Cephiro," a low voice made them spin, "Welcome back Magic Knights we have been waiting."

"Lantis!" Hikaru threw her arms around him, "Don't scare us like that!" 

"Hikaru," he said softly returning her embrace and then letting her down softly. He hadn't seen her since a year after the fight with Debonair. That was what three years ago? Yes, that was it, it had been two years since the portal closed then. They were nineteen but hadn't changed much. Hikaru was her same bouncy self, and she had stayed just as short only gaining an inch or so. Fuu had shed her glasses for contacts but that was basically all except for the fact that her hair had turned almost an orange color. Umi was still the stunning girl with the model like appearance and bad temper though she had quieted a lot since their last meeting.

"Lantis do you know why we're here?" Hikaru asked bluntly, and he nodded grimly.

"There is a disturbance in the folds between our worlds. We fear that Cephiro might fade out of existence completely. It's a long story, and it's best that you get back to the palace before we explain it all," even that short summary scared the three Knights to death. Cephiro fade out of existence? That couldn't happen.

§§§~~~

When they were finally taken to the throne room they found Ferio and a man they didn't know in a serious discussion. Lantis cleared his throat, and they both turned. Ferio broke out in a grin at seeing Fuu, and Fuu blushed. 

"Magic Knights, glad to see you made it safely," the voice of the man was too familiar. 

"Guru Clef?!" All three shouted at once. He had definitely changed. Now he was taller than Ferio, and his robes fit him perfectly as his staff came up to his neck. But the lavender hair and deep blue eyes were unmistakable. He looked amused at their stunned expressions but didn't say anything. His face was tired and worn.

After the initial shock Hikaru took the liberty of asking, "What's wrong Guru?"

"The Summoning Spell is a tiring one, that's all," he assured her.

"That's right, you were the one who summoned us," Umi looked to be in deep thought as she stared at the ground, "So please tell us, why were we summoned?" 

He sighed heavily, and chairs appeared for them all.

"Cephiro is made of the will of the people here, this you all know, what you don't know is that Cephiro was made on others fantasies, people from your world. There is a dark force in Cephiro threatening to destroy those fantasies. We have to destroy it before it destroys Cephiro. If it wins then all the people on Earth will be left with no will, no hope, everything will become dark and unhappy. Cephiro will shatter, and Earth will be but a hollow shell left for this force to control. I have summoned you three, Knights from another realm, to seek out this force and destroy it," he told them. His voice was serious and tired. The worry for this country was overwhelming. 

For a long time they just sat there stunned, Umi was the first to move, "We will," she stood, and the other two followed.

"We will fight to the ends of the universe for Cephiro," Fuu added, and Hikaru jumped up.

"For Cephiro and all the people in it! The people that we've come to love!"

§§§~~~

All three Knights sat in Umi's room trying to figure out what to do next. 

"Where do we start?" Umi had her head sitting on her fists thinking hard.

"Well we have to find this force," Fuu began.

"But we also have to find out what it is," Umi added, and Fuu nodded.

"And then we have to destroy it," Fuu concluded, and Hikaru looked from Umi to Fuu as they nodded.

"So we start by finding out what it is. We have to find out its source, where it was first noticed," Fuu looked out the window over Cephiro.

"We'll ask who first sensed it and trace it to where it came from," Umi looked up.

"Okay," Hikaru nodded, "But can we do it in the morning? I'm tired."

They laughed and agreed as the two left Umi's room, and they all went to sleep thinking about their task and what they would do for Cephiro.

§§§~~~

"It was me," Clef replied when they asked who was the first to sense.

"As we thought," Umi answered, and he nodded.

"Where?" Fuu persisted, and Clef pulled out a map, "Three places actually." 

They looked down at the map of Cephiro's borders.

"Here," he pointed to mountains in the north, "Here," next was the ocean in the south west, "And here," last was the forest in the south east. It made a perfect triangle around Cephiro.

"But we'll have to cover all of Cephiro that way," Umi whispered, "That could take months."

"We don't have that long!" Hikaru shouted.

"It won't take long with my help," Ascot chimed in, "With the help of my friends I mean."

"You'd do that for us Ascot?" Umi asked, and he blushed. 

"Of course, I'd do anything for you guys, and for Cephiro," he added quickly.

"Well then we'll leave right away!" Hikaru jumped up ready for anything.

"You'll be needing this then," Persea brought them their armor, and it flew to them attaching to them.

They looked down at the gems on their hands feeling suddenly much safer. 

"Rayearth, Celes, and Windam are all ready when you need them," she added, and they smiled.

"Arigato Persea," Hikaru grinned, and Persea smiled back.

"We'll be seeing you soon," Umi said confidently as they walked out of the castle never looking back.

"Good luck Magic Knights," Clef whispered saying a silent prayer.

"Oh they'll be fine," Caldina assured him.

"They have to be, Cephiro rests in their hands," Lafarga said, and they all nodded.

When they were outside Ascot summoned four creatures. The first was a marvelous jet black horse with dark black wings and blue specks in them. The second was another horse only with a pure white coat, a silvery mane, and an ivory horn. The third was a huge wolf with a black coloring on her face making it look like a mask and few blotches of black all over its coat, and the last was a giant eagle. 

They were amazed at the beautiful creatures in front of them.

"Wow Ascot I didn't know that you could summon these kind of creatures," Umi complimented not realizing what she said, "I mean um…not that um…the ones I've seen are ugly or um…I mean…uh…" she put her head in her hands, "Gomen."

He smiled, "It's okay, I understand," he walked over to the creature that resembled a Pegasus. It was rearing, "Hey sh…it's okay," he calmed it with a gentle touch, and Umi watched intrigued. He led it over to Umi and introduced them, "Umi this is Noxala, Noxala this is Umi the Magic Knight of Water. You do know how to ride right?" he asked.

"H…hai," Umi nodded, and he smiled.

"Good, she'll take good care of you," he assured the Pegasus who snorted and threw its head in the air.

Umi smiled and pet it gently reassuring it with her gentle coos.

"Now, Fuu," he lead the Unicorn resembling animal over to her, "This is Argentum, Argentum this is Fuu the Magic Knight of Wind." Next he went to Hikaru and brought her the oversized wolf. 

"Atervultus this is Hikaru, Hikaru is the Magic Knight of Fire." He mounted the giant bird as the others followed suit, "Ready?" they nodded, and he urged the bird into the air. Umi pet the Pegasus softly on its neck, and it jumped into the air. She was a little startled but the feeling of flight was wonderful.

Fuu clicked her tongue, and the Unicorn took off at a canter as the wolf Hikaru was riding followed suit. 

They flew and ran all day, the two in the air only a few feet over the two on the ground. They didn't stop until they found a valley not far from their first destination and decided to settle down for the night.

"I'm hungry," Hikaru looked down at her empty stomach as Ascot walked back from watering the animals at a nearby stream.

"But we forgot food!" Umi moaned feeling stupid.

"No we didn't," Ascot shook his head and pulled out a small bag. He squeezed it slightly and out popped a small pink ball of fur.

"Mokona!" Hikaru shouted and the ball of fur jumped into her lap.

"We're going to finally see what it's made out of!" Umi shouted and grabbed him as Ascot lit a fire. Umi slowly walked over to the fire.

"PUU!" Mokona squirmed from her grasps.

"No, we cannot eat Mokona-san," Fuu said, and Hikaru nodded, "Then we would go hungry afterwards," she added, and Hikaru sighed as Umi agreed.

So they had a large dinner and the animals were fed as well.

"So Ascot what's the eagle's name?" Umi asked when they were just about ready for bed.

"Her name is Chrysizoncor," he responded.

"What a beautiful name," Umi smiled, and he blushed.

"For a beautiful bird," Hikaru added, and the bird shied away making them all laugh.

§§§~~~

She scowled at the fire, "Laugh all you want now, but soon it will come. I will be even more powerful than that damn Master Mage, and the blood of the Magic Knights will be on my hands."

"My Lady it is all ready," a male voice said behind her shoulder.

"Perfect, get ready because I'm coming after you first," she smiled as she pointed to Hikaru through the fire as it leapt onto her hands but didn't burn her, "You're so naïve; you don't even realize what you've gotten yourself into. What a shame though, so young, so innocent, but so powerful," she said in false sympathy, "Oh well." She threw a hand violently through the fire shattering it like she planned to shatter the Magic Knights and Cephiro.

*Yey! First chapter is finished not even a day after I finished my last fic! I have three things to say.

I was planning on having romance in some later chapters, with Hikaru/Lantis, Fuu/Ferio and Umi and somebody but I can't decide who. They're both cute so I need some feedback, Umi/Clef? Umi/Ascot? If you were extremely confused where I just pulled those names out of they're Latin. Noxala means Night Wing, Argentum means Silver, (in a lot of legends Unicorn have silver manes) (and the reason Fuu is riding a Unicorn and not an eagle is because my friend who happens to be exactly like Fuu is like me and loves horses so that's why no don't argue with me that's just the way it is. ) Atervultus means Black Face and Chrysizoncor means Gold Soul. 

Please review until then ja ne!


	2. The Heated Mountains

Chapter 2 The Heated Mountains

They looked up at the mountain in front of them and gulped. It seemed to go on forever.

"Why isn't there snow on the top?" Umi inquired looking for any excuse to delay the inevitable climb.

"Because it's not a mountain," Ascot responded.

"Well what is it then?" Umi persisted, "It's obviously not a hill."

"It's a volcano," he replied shortly.

"Oh…_A What?!_" Umi screamed.

"A volcano Umi-san, an explosive land mass formed by…" Fuu began.

"I know _what_ it is, but _why_ are we climbing a volcano?! What if it explodes?!" Umi shrieked.

"We're tracing the dark energy," Ascot told her, "This is where it's located."

They looked up at the volcano again and gulped.

"Well…" Umi was looking at it the longest, "Let's get started."

They walked up the volcano chatting merrily as they did. Towards the middle of the day the sun was high, and they were nearing the top where it was the hottest.

Hikaru was skipping merrily as the other three trudged behind, arms sagging.

Hikaru turned as Fuu began to speak.

"Hikaru-san…please…stop," she said between pants.

Hikaru looked at her curiously tilting her head to one side, "But why?"

"Because…it's…_hot_," Umi gasped, and Hikaru blinked.

"Really?" she seemed to be contemplating.

"Yes!" Ascot cried.

"Oh," she smiled, "Okay then." So they stopped on a flat spot on the side of the volcano. Mokona gave them all cool drinks and when Umi, Fuu and Ascot had downed four cups in the same time it had taken Hikaru to drink one they were able to speak. 

"What exactly are we going to do when we get to the top of the volcano?" Umi asked wondering where this little quest was taking them.

"Look in it and find out what's there I guess," Ascot shrugged.

"You mean you don't even know what we're looking for?!" Umi screamed; it seemed she was back to her normal self.

"Uh…n…no…" Ascot stuttered.

"Oh great," Umi muttered, "There had better be something up here because if there isn't I'm going to be _very_ angry, and no one wants to see me angry." 

Hikaru patted her on the shoulder gently, and she muttered again…

When they reached the top of the volcano Umi looked down it and shrieked backing away causing her to run into Ascot as Fuu looked down she gulped and slowly inched away as well running into Umi. 

"Hello?! Anybody down there?!" Hikaru called and found nothing. She threw her hands up and turned to the others, "What's wrong?" she asked seeing Umi cower behind an equally frightened Fuu.

"H…H…Hikaru," Umi tried to speak.

"What's wrong Umi-chan?" Hikaru asked thoroughly bewildered.

"Witch!" Umi screamed.

"Huh?" Hikaru questioned.

"Turn around," a voice behind her ordered and Hikaru spun. In front of her was a woman with long black hair and dark black eyes like obsidian. She was wearing a long body fitting black dress that flowed past her knees, a sneer was on her lips. Her long skinny fingers were entangled in the fur of the beast she sat on. It was a wolf as black as night with bat-like wings. It snarled viciously at Hikaru. 

"Uh…may we help you?" Hikaru asked as Umi and Fuu drew their swords standing just behind her ready to attack.

"As a matter of fact," her sneer became more hostile, and Umi and Fuu exchanged glances before looking back to the woman, "I thought I'd just…do this!" she hit Hikaru with black lightning magic as she fell to the ground. Fuu rushed to her side as Umi stood her ground looking from Hikaru to the woman nervously. 

"So you're," Hikaru struggled up and drew her own sword, "You're the one who wants to destroy Cephiro," her eyes were cold as stone, "I, Hikaru, the Magic Knight of Fire and donner of Rayearth will not stand for anyone trying to hurt this land we love or the people in it."

She laughed, "All your pretty speech won't stop me!" she hit her again, but Hikaru was ready and held out her sword, reflecting it, "Oh very good," the woman laughed again, "But are your friends as quick?" she held out both hands hitting the two Magic Knights. They screamed and hit the ground, bleeding.

"Umi-chan! Fuu-chan!" Hikaru screamed tears in her eyes. She looked back to the woman, glowing with anger, "You'll pay for that." 

She laughed, "Without the other two you're weak."

"No, without the other two I'm angry," she held out her sword and jumped onto the wolf and slashed at the woman before jumping back. There was a fresh cut in the side of the woman's dress where Hikaru had taken her by surprise and cut into her causing the blood to trickle down her milk white skin.

She glared at Hikaru, "I thought you were going to be easier to kill, and I wouldn't have to torture you first," she threw open her hands and hit Fuu with all her magic.

"Fuu-chan!" Hikaru screamed, "Fuu-chan!" she ran to her side, she was barely breathing. The woman laughed, enjoying Hikaru's pain.

"Poor dear, so blinded by love and friendship," she tisked.

"I feel badly for you to be so unhappy as to believe in your hate!" Hikaru stood and raised her hands, "Akai Inazuma!" 

She screamed as the Fire and Lightning ate at her skin, and Hikaru attacked once more with her sword.

The wolf pulled out of the way just in time, and Hikaru cried out as she fell to thee volcano's molten floor.

"Hikaru!" Umi shouted as she awoke wrapping strands of Water around her friend, pulling her back.

"Annoyance!" the woman growled hitting Umi as hard as she had Fuu. Umi screamed as she hit the hard floor and Ascot looked horrified as he looked at her beautiful blue hair turned an unnatural shade of crimson as it was slowly drenched with her blood. She had been hit in the head, and Fuu was unconscious as she gasped for breath, choking on her own blood as she did. 

"UMI-CHAN!" Hikaru couldn't control her emotions any longer as she threw all her weight into her last attack hitting with magic and blade and hate.

She shrieked and disappeared taking the wolf creature with her as Hikaru felt herself falling into that deep pit, but this time there was no one to save her…

*I still have no clue what to do with Umi in this fic. I'm so confused! Ah! But if you read my last fic The Water Dragon's Heart you'd notice this one was a lot lighter. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep that way, but probably I will. And if you haven't noticed Umi is my favorite character so I focus on her A LOT but this one will include all three of the Knights a lot more than my last. Until then!^.^*


	3. News To The Palace

Chapter 3 News to the Palace

She tried to scream but heard no sound as if it had gone on forever with nothing to bounce back on. But there had been walls in the volcano Hikaru thought numbly. Am I still falling? She opened up her tightly shut eyes and looked around, she was in some sort of third dimension. All she saw was black, "Huh?" she asked as she unclenched her fists relieving cramped muscles.

"Hikaru," a voice from the darkness echoed.

"Rayearth!" she shouted happily running to where she thought she heard it.

"Hikaru, listen," he said, but now it was coming from behind her.

"Rayearth?" tears came to her eyes, "Why are you hiding from me? Where are Umi-chan and Fuu-chan? Please come out."

There was a slight laugh, and some of Hikaru's worry and sadness was replaced by anger.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You continue to amaze me Fire Knight, that's all," there was a smile in his voice, and she smiled back at it, "But your friends are hurt, badly. You can't do anything but take them back to Clef as soon as you can. Fuu will help Umi as much as her magic allows but her lungs need help. She landed on a sharp rock, and they're punctured. Take this for now and know that this and two others like it are the only things that can save Cephiro. She cannot take them from you once you have them unless she kills you, but she can recover them first. Go swiftly back to the palace then head to the forest and find the Emerald Stone," his voice was fading quickly.

"Who is she?" Hikaru demanded.

"Go to the palace, then to the forest," he repeated. She remembered nothing else until she opened her eyes again.

She was lying on the ground next to an unconscious Umi. She could hear her breathing was choked and shallow, she was gasping for breath. Hikaru bolted upright, "Umi-chan."

Fuu turned from speaking to Ascot in hushed voices and wiped her tears, "Hikaru-san, so glad you're okay." 

"Fuu-chan! We have to get Umi-chan back to the Guru!" Hikaru shouted jumping up and feeling a rush in her head. She swayed but regained herself.

"Hikaru-san what is that?" Fuu whispered walking close to Hikaru and looking at the new stone in her hand. It was like the last only it was shaped as a leaping flame and swirled red and orange. Hikaru looked down at it and gaped.

"I think that we all have to find one to save Cephiro. That's what Rayearth said when he gave it to me," Hikaru responded as everything dawned on her at once, "And that woman wants them too, but we have to get them before her. But first we have to get Umi-chan to the palace. We've got to help her lungs!" 

"I know Hikaru-san," those same tears came to Fuu's eyes again. She was going to be a doctor, she knew biology, she could tell, see what Hikaru could not.

"Well then let's go!" Hikaru didn't understand.

"I don't think we can get her there in time," Fuu whispered, "Her lungs, they've filled with fluid. She only has a few hours to live. There's no way we could get her back there in time. We probably couldn't even get down from here that fast," she tried to be gentle, but it hit Hikaru hard.

"You mean Umi-chan is going to…going to…?" she didn't need to finish, couldn't finish the tears were coming to her eyes now. She could feel them sting and burn against her cheeks as she knelt by Umi, "No Umi-chan…" 

She knelt her head down near the girl and sobbed letting her tears come as Fuu put a hand on her shoulder gently. She watched the tears hit Umi's beautiful pale skin and as they slipped down her cheeks and onto the girl they turned to Fire and engulfed all of them. When they looked up again Lantis, Ferio, Clef, Persea and Caldina were staring at them looking thoroughly confused.

After a moment of shock Hikaru stood and looked Clef directly in the eyes, "Umi-chan is hurt, Fuu-chan says that there is fluid in her lungs and she's gonna die! You can't let that happen!" 

Clef looked down at the injured girl, and they all felt sickened seeing her hair soaked in her own blood. They could hear her gasp for breath, struggling to hold onto life. He nodded, "She's not going anywhere Hikaru." He gently picked her up and brought her to her own room and set her down on the bed. He asked Ascot to go and get some things for him which set him running to do it. He looked down at the Water Knight examining her injuries as Fuu approached him.

"I know of medicine only from my own world Guru, but I know that she is hurt badly. I can hear the fluid in her lungs, but she hit stone. There could be broken bones, ribs, a ruptured artery, internal bleeding, there are so many things. I have no way of telling without any kind of equipment or x-rays or…" she sounded a bit frantic.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Fuu I know." He looked back at the girl who whimpered in fear still barely holding onto the life that she deserved and knew she wasn't going to willingly give up…not now that she was back. There was a pain in his heart as he forced out the words.

"If she doesn't make it you have to go in her place. You two can't give up, please, for us, for your world, for everyone you can never give up."

She nodded solemnly, "We will never give up Guru, if only for Umi-san." She turned and left Clef with his work as Ascot brought him the things he needed. They both looked down at the Knight knowing this might be the last time they would ever see her alive and gave each other small weak glances then began the long, wearisome task.

§§§~~~

Hikaru jumped at every little movement that might be from Umi's room. Finally Lantis held her down and forced her to tell them the story of what had happened if only to calm all their nerves some. Fuu listened intently but kept glancing back to Umi's door nervously. So was she the only one who knew? The only one who knew Umi might never make it out of that room? 

"Fuu," Clef walked out barely able to stand, tired and sick looking. Ascot was following him in case he collapsed. 

Fuu nodded and walked in looking at the others softly before Clef closed the door shutting out Hikaru who had jumped up. She stared at the door then turned back to the others looking at them for help. 

"Clef probably wants her to help," Persea offered, and she nodded and sat down putting her head in her hands to wait some more. 

§§§~~~

Fuu looked down at the bed, and her heart stopped when she couldn't hear Umi's breath, "Clef tell me this is wrong," she begged not daring to move from the door.

He raised his eyebrows as she knelt near her and felt her pulse as she heard a steady rhythm rise from the girl. Her eyes widened as she looked back to Clef who smiled slightly. 

"She's going to be touch and go for awhile, but I'd like to keep her here with me in the palace until you guys come back from the forest or until she's able to come and find you. Time can't be wasted and now you know how she's fairing." 

Fuu nodded, "Of course Guru, we'll be back as soon as we can," she turned and left the room.

"Ascot," Clef turned to him, "You're needed with the Magic Knights you are of no use here."

"But…"

"Go with them," it was an order not a request, and Ascot nodded.

"Yes Guru," he said softly and left. 

§§§~~~

They were headed toward the forest quickly, the Unicorn beneath her was cantering; its mane was flying freely behind it, whipping in the wind. She loved the feel of the way the animal moved beneath her, as if it had wings and was allowing her to ride on the wind with it. She molded to become one with the creature, and they rode together across the grassy fields enjoying the comfort of each other. She heard the hooves beat on the ground and the mane flap in the wind, but she heard their hearts beat as one as they took breaths together and flew across the field in search of their prize. 

§§§~~~

He thought only of Umi as the forest began to show. Why had Clef pushed him away from the Knight? Surely the Master Mage knew that he would gladly send his friends with the other two and stay himself. Why did he make him leave then? What use had he been to them in the last battle? What use could he be to them now? But then, what use could he be to her at the palace? He sighed feeling extremely confused. He was thinking when the eagle looked and saw the other two were waiting for him, "Why did we stop?"

"I think we should go on foot from here," Fuu responded.

"Why?"

"It's not going to be safe; I don't want these beautiful creatures hurt," Fuu smiled lovingly at the Unicorn; it seemed they had become friends.

"They're strong though and will be faster so…" he didn't want to say so we can get back to Umi sooner. He knew they were suspicious of his feelings already, and he didn't need that hanging over him the rest of their stay, maybe forever.

Fuu gave him a sideward glance, but Hikaru stared clueless. He shrugged it off and resummoned the beasts, "Fine."

Fuu nodded and took the lead. It was a hard journey through the terrain that Hikaru was so unfamiliar with. 

"Fuu-chan!" she whined.

Fuu spun and looked at the girl that was torn with brambles and had leaves in her hair. She looked at her sympathetically. Hikaru was as made for the forest as she was for the volcano. She wasn't used to walking in the woods, it wasn't a thing that was common at a dojo, and that had been her whole life. Fuu had grown up with a sister near the woods and she was used to being alone walking in the forest, maybe accompanied by her sister maybe not, but either way she loved the forest, the feel of the wind whipping her silky hair around her slender shoulders.

"Gomen nasai Hikaru-san I know you're not used to this, but please we have to keep going," Fuu said gently, and Hikaru nodded and tried to push some of the leaves out of her hair.

"Hai, Fuu-chan,"  she nodded determined.

§§§~~~

Umi moaned as she turned and felt her shoulders bruised and bloody. She screamed causing the Master Mage to come running into the room.

"Umi," he pushed her back on the bed, "Stop it you're hurting yourself!" 

She screamed and tried to pull away from him, "Hikaru! Fuu!" she had no idea what was going on around her, all she knew was that she had to get away and find the two, fast. She pulled herself up, and Clef watched horrified as she stumbled out of the bed and collapsed on the ground. She gripped the cold wood of the bed and pulled herself up screaming as she did. 

"Umi!" he grabbed her arms and held her firmly.

She tried to rip away, her eyes were desperate and frantic. 

He watched her numbly not understand why she was trying to get away from him. Was she scared of him? 

"Fuu, Hikaru," she whispered looking at him for answers, "I need to…get to them," she ripped away and ran from the room. She stumbled down the halls reaching out to walls looking as images blurred in front of her. She ran into a plant, "Uh gomen Ferio," she muttered as she kept walking knocking the pot over completely as it shattered on the ground.            

"Umi?" Caldina asked as she walked down the hall.

"Fuu, Hikaru…"

*AH! I want to add romance but what to do?! I'm so confused! Grrr…okay I'll figure it out and maybe have something in the next chapter. Until then read and review Arigato! ^.^*


	4. The Forest

Chapter 4 The Forest

"Where are we going Fuu?" Ascot asked annoyed pushing yet another branch out of the way.

"To the heart of the forest I think," Fuu responded causing Ascot to become more annoyed. Then he felt guilty, the Knights were loosing something important too. Umi was their best friend and fellow Knight. They would die for her and had proved it time and time again. But yet, they went on and persevered through it all; they stayed strong for her as she always had for them. He closed his eyes and breathed in ready to take it as it came.

§§§~~~

"Hikaru?! Fuu?!" she screamed running through the palace.

"Umi!" Clef shouted wanting to stop her but not knowing how. She was acting crazy; he knew that pain. He knew the procedure would have this kind of effect, but she had to be in bed where she would be safe and unharmed.

Umi spun, "Where are they?! What did you do with them?! Where are Hikaru and Fuu?!" she had no idea what was going on; she didn't even fully realize whom she was speaking to. 

Clef sighed deeply, "Umi, they're gone, they…"

Umi's eyes grew wide in a look of horror, "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

As he understood what she was thinking he smiled, "Not that kind of gone Umi, they went to the forest to find the Emerald Stone. You have to stay here until you're strong enough to go after them, or until they come back. You're not strong enough to fight," he told her softly.

"I have to help them though, I have to get to them," she begged him to let her go, she knew he was the only one with the power to keep her there, and he was prepared to do just that.

"No Umi, it won't help, you stay. You'd be more of a hindrance than a help; you may leave the minute you're able, but not now," Clef told her it was over as slowly she understood where she was.

"No Clef, I have to find them, they need my help. She was so strong," Umi closed her eyes and felt herself slammed into the rocks again and again, "I don't want them hurt like that."

"And I can't see you hurt like that, you're one of the Magic Knights and you're sick. It's my duty to help you," he took her hands in his, and she looked up at him.

She knew that she was defeated and decided not to leave it off on a bad note, "Fine but the minute I'm able to stand without doubling over I'm out of here."

He nodded, "And no one will stop you."

§§§~~~

They stopped and looked around, the sky was darkening. 

"We should stop here, we don't want to travel in the dark," Fuu told them, and they nodded in agreement. 

The morning came bittersweet as the sun rose but they couldn't see it. It was hidden behind dark storm clouds, and thunder crashed as rain poured down. Lightning streaked across the sky and lit up the sky. 

"It's raining," Fuu pointed out.

"That's okay it won't dampen our spirits," Hikaru said cheerfully. 

"Uh…Hikaru-san…you hate the rain," Fuu said quietly, and Hikaru smiled.

"That's okay, you like it, and so does Umi-chan so I can deal," Hikaru smiled at her, and she smiled back.

They walked aimlessly around the forest not sure where they were going. 

Ascot was getting more aggravated by the minute and was about to say something when Fuu hushed them though they had all been silent.

"What is it Fuu-chan?" Hikaru asked softly as they all came to an abrupt stop.

"I heard something," but it wasn't quite hearing. Everything got suddenly silent as if the animals tensed and stopped their merry chatting. Someone was in their home, someone dangerous, "She's here, searching."

Suddenly Hikaru and Ascot stiffened, and they were ridden with anger and determination; they wanted vengeance for their friend.

"Show yourself!" Hikaru shouted as her sword appeared in her hand. Flames engulfed it as the stone began to glow bright red like embers from a freshly dead fire. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as if adding to the effect.

Fuu and Ascot gaped at this new power and the obvious strength that radiated from the stone. 

The woman laughed as she appeared, a laugh that reminded them of stone and hate. They involuntarily shuddered which made her sneer.

"It seems that you will have difficulty recovering the Sapphire Stone without a Water Knight, and you'll be lucky to even get that far. Actually luck has nothing to do with it; I do, and I don't plan to let you get that far," she opened her hands and pointed at Fuu, but she had a barrier of wind around them all in an instant.

Her smile twisted as the dark magic intensified.

Fuu kept her barrier over the other two but dropped it around her as the steel of the sword reflected the woman's magic back onto her. She screamed as her own magic ate at her, but unfortunately did little damage. Fuu's eyes were fierce and determined as she skillfully blocked each attack with ease.

Where did Fuu-chan get that kind of skill? Hikaru asked herself, then her mind flashed back to a time she was at Umi's…

"Now both of you, try and attack me," Umi challenged playfully as she prepared for yet another fencing tournament.

"Umi-san, I don't know," Fuu was holding a fencing sword Umi had lent her, Hikaru was holding her own sword.

"Oh come on," Umi urged, and they gave in. Hikaru attacked on the left, Fuu on the right. Umi cut down Hikaru's sword, spun away from Fuu's then turned and flicked it out of her hand. The sword clanged and skidded across the ground. Hikaru was no better off, and Umi frowned, "You two!" she scolded, "Don't let me win!"

"We just don't want to hurt you Umi-chan," Hikaru said grinning.

Umi groaned, and they fought as Umi taught them all techniques from fencing. She was good, extremely good, they all had learned a lot from her, and Fuu was a fast learner. She smiled; Umi-chan must have known, she thought. 

Suddenly the woman threw open both hands and a stream went on the right and on the left, Fuu thought quickly, it would be hard. She remembered Umi performing the maneuver perfectly and trying to teach it to them, but she had fallen. She would try. She spun to the left and hit the magic with her sword just barely missing the right stream. If she had been even an inch off she would have been fried in both directions. She smiled slightly as another attack came at her. She blocked this one and the next. She knew though that she was going to get tired before the woman. She had to advance before she lost all her strength. She began slashing at the magic while walking forward.

The woman screamed in aggravation as she began to walk backwards. Fuu knew she would have to make this fast. She closed her eyes and a green light surrounded her as her hair whipped around her. The woman stepped back and stopped her attacks looking terrified, what was she doing? Two streams of Air ripped out from behind Fuu and held her arms in place keeping her from vanishing. She screamed and looked to and from her arms desperately. She wanted to rip them off and leave them there as the Magic Knight of Wind opened her eyes, and they flashed with anger. 

"My name is Fuu Hououji, the Magic Knight of Wind and donner of Windam, I will not see my friends hurt in any way," she opened her hands, "Midori no Senpuu!" it wasn't made to stun her or to protect Fuu, it was meant to kill the woman in front of her, and the whirlwind spiraled toward her and turned to a whirlpool as it hit as Fuu released the strands of Air. She threw her dark magic at the wind to try and stop it, but it went right through. She screamed in pain as the attack hit, but disappeared before it could do enough harm to kill her. Her dark magic hit a surprised Fuu, and she was thrown against a tree…

*Okay this chapter might seem to lean one way with Umi, but it doesn't I swear! I've decided to develop both 'friendships' and see which one I like best, so you'll have to wait a little longer while I decide. Gomen, but I'm really at a spot right now that I'm not completely sure what to do. I hope you liked this chapter though ^.^ it was a bit short, but then most of my chapters are.*


	5. The Return of the Water Knight

*I just saw the first video of the Japanese Anime! YEY! I'm so happy *grins* now I just have to watch the second one…grrr… hey did you know the girl, yes girl, that voices Eagle, voices Haruka in the Japanese Sailor Moon? Is it just me or is that oddly creepy??? Anyway here's my next chapter! Enjoy*

Chapter 5 The Return of the Water Knight

She opened her eyes but couldn't feel the pain of her injuries. There was something abnormal about that and why was it all black? She wanted to call out but her throat was stuck, she couldn't speak. She had to put all her concentration into breathing, am I dying? She asked. No, I can't die, she assured herself, I haven't killed her yet, I haven't seen if Umi-san is going to be okay, I couldn't leave Hikaru-san, I can't…she didn't get a chance to finish because a voice in the blankness pulled her from her thoughts. 

"Magic Knight of Wind."

"Windam?" she found her voice as she looked around, well look, things are improving she thought grimly, that could be bad though. What if that means that I'm more dead than I was before, what if…

"You're not dying Fuu," he relieved her of her worries.

"How did you…"

"We're connected, especially here, this is a void where we can speak almost mind to mind, 'See,' his voice appeared in her mind making her jump.

'That makes no logical sense, that…' she didn't have to finish, she was in Cephiro, nothing made sense, 'Nevermind,' she shook her head.

He laughed slightly filling her with warmth, and she smiled, 'You protected your friends well,' he commented still in her mind.

'I did what they would have done for me,' she blushed, 'What they deserved.'

'You are strong Wind Knight, but I fear are you strong enough to defeat this?' he sounded suddenly tired, as old as he was, ancient…

'We are as strong as we have to be, together we could defeat the world,' Fuu said feeling stronger with her words. They were the Legendary Magic Knights of Cephiro, they could do anything so long as they stayed together.

'This is true, and you must _always_ stay together, let nothing separate you, never,' he urged, and she nodded.

'Never.'

'Take this then, go to the sea you will find one there called the Sapphire Stone, Umi will join you on your way. Don't be hasty so you make mistakes, but be quick, she's on her way now. You have to defeat her,' he was deathly serious and Fuu nodded again.

'Of course, for Cephiro and the people we love,' she clenched her fists.

'Good, now remember I will always be here for you,' his voice faded out.

'Wait!' but he didn't respond, "Windam!" she shouted out loud, "Who is she?!" 

No answer, and her eyelids grew heavy as she fell into the darkness…

§§§~~~

"Umi, I'm still not sure you're ready to go…" Persea was telling her, more like lecturing her, as she finished dressing wincing as she did.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine, I have to get to them," Umi smiled through her pain at the craftsman in front of her.

Persea shook her head but wasn't about to argue, she threw up her hands and walked out. She heard her mutter, "You talk her out of it."

Umi looked at the door smiling and shaking her head then went back to polishing her sword. 

"Umi," Clef said from her door, and she looked up and her sword disappeared.

"Not you too!" Umi moaned.

"Yes me too, you're not healthy enough to leave. You've still got bruises and gashes, if you open them back up you might be in a worse condition than you are now," he began, but she cut him off.

"I don't plan on falling again, not on solid rock. I'm going to the shore, to the ocean, they're on their way there. It's soft, I won't open anything up," she ended it.

He muttered but wouldn't force her to stay, she was a Magic Knight and he couldn't say he didn't want her out there helping the other two. But he could say he definitely didn't want her hurt, "I told you that if you could stand without doubling over I'd let you go, I'm not one to go against my word so I'm not going to force you to stay," he gave her a glance that said, but I could if I wanted.

"Arigato," she turned and ran from the room her armor appearing as she did.

"Oh Umi!" Clef shouted after her, and she spun expecting another 'Don't be stupid,' lecture, "Ascot left you that Pegasus of his!"

Umi smiled gratefully and ran out to the stables to find the Pegasus.

§§§~~~

Fuu awoke with Hikaru looking curiously over her, shaking her, Ascot stood just behind her. 

"Wh…What?" Fuu mumbled, and Hikaru smiled and let out a breath that she seemed to have been holding.

"Fuu-chan," she sighed.

"How long have I been out?" Fuu asked sitting up and feeling a headache beginning to surface.

"Not long, but if you had been out much longer Hikaru might have run out of breath," Ascot told her, and she laughed when Hikaru blushed and looked away.

"Hikaru?!" someone demanded from behind them, and they all spun. They saw a boy about Ascot's age with dark blue hair and sapphire colored eyes standing in front of them. He carried a long silver sword, simple in nature implying he wasn't very rich. 

"Uh…yes?" Hikaru was wary but didn't want to draw her sword on a complete stranger, that didn't seem like a good thing, not now.

"The Magic Knight of Fire?" he laughed, "Nevermind," he was turning when Hikaru's temper flared.

"Yes?!" she demanded impatiently.

He turned slowly, then examined her and laughed again and turned, "The Magic Knight of Fire, isn't so… how can I put this nicely?…Short."

"That wasn't very nice," Ascot muttered.

"I am so! I mean…" Hikaru blushed, "I am the Magic Knight of Fire."

"If you are then fight me," he turned again.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Hikaru protested.

"Then you're obviously not the Magic Knight of Fire," he said simply.

Hikaru glared and summoned her sword causing him to think twice when he saw it engulfed in flames and her stone and body begin to glow red, "You asked for it."

He shakily stepped forward, and they bowed to each other as the other two moved out of the way. 

At first they just paced each other, and then he lunged forward, Hikaru parried but didn't fight back. He was nervous, she was only blocking, not swinging. What was she planning? As he swung Hikaru moved her sword out of the block and underneath his sword. She flipped it out of his hands in a maneuver Umi had taught her as the sword flew through the air and landed with a soft, **_thump _**on the ground.

She grinned as he went and retrieved his sword, "It would have been unfair if I had fought back," she told him, and he nodded numbly, "Umi-chan taught me everything I know," she felt she had to give the other girl credit. Here he nodded again unable to speak, "This is Fuu-chan, she's the Magic Knight of Wind," that was okay because Hikaru talked enough for all four of them.

"Pleased to meet you," Fuu said politely, and he nodded.

"Is that _all_ you're going to do?" a voice from behind them whined, and they turned. A beautiful young girl with long blue hair and slender figure with dazzling blue eyes riding an equally beautiful beast was behind them.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru shouted as she embraced the girl as she dismounted. Umi winced.

"Hikaru! That hurts!" Umi shouted, and Hikaru let go.

"Why are you out of bed then?" Hikaru asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because first of all you need me," Umi wasn't one to be modest, "And second of all I didn't want to miss all the fun."

Hikaru grinned, but Fuu glared as Umi smiled innocently at her.

"Now," she pointed at the newcomer, "You introduce yourself and tell us what you're doing here. Hikaru," she looked to the shorter girl, "Good move."

Hikaru smiled, "I had a good teacher."

Umi blushed then turned to Ascot, "Arigato, for leaving her with me I mean," she added hastily, and he blushed and looked away.

"No problem," he managed to mutter.

"Now," she looked back to the newcomer who stared at her dumbfounded, "Explain yourself."

He nodded and began, "My name is Kio," he started, "And I live in a village outside this one. I heard, I can communicate with animals, it's my only form of magic, I heard that there were beautiful girls in the forest using magic and swords. I thought you were the Magic Knights, and I came to find you."

Umi nodded, it sounded reasonable enough, sincere and trustable, "And you came to find us because?" she drew the last word out.

"Because I need your help of course, and I'm hoping I can be of help to you," he grinned at her, and Ascot got defensive.

"I doubt it," he muttered under his breath causing Kio to spin and glare, "What?! They're the Magic Knights!"

"You're here helping them," he said coolly, and Ascot shook his head.

"I'm a summoner, I'm being trained by the Master Mage of Cephiro," Ascot countered.

"You're being trained by Guru Clef?" he almost laughed out loud.

"Yes," Ascot clenched his fists.

He shook his head, and Umi glared.

"You're not making a good impression," she informed him, and he turned to her.

"I thought she was supposed to be the leader," he pointed at Hikaru, and Hikaru glared.

"I am not the leader!" she shouted, "We work as a team! No one is the leader!"

"Okay sure," he brushed them off, and Umi got angry as she clenched her fists and blood trickled out onto her pale skin. She had been sick and barely eating before she came back to Cephiro. Her skin was a milk white, and the red stained it deep.

"Are you trying to piss me off?!" she demanded, and everyone stared at her, amazed.

He smiled, "No I'm testing you," he came closer to Umi and whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful."

She stood shocked, "You're full of yourself."

He grinned and stepped back as Ascot glowered openly. 

"Come on, we're out of here," Umi mounted as Ascot summoned the other animals, and they all followed her example, "We have no time to deal with this."

"Please, let me come with you," he was almost begging.

"Why?" Ascot demanded.

"Because my village needs help, there are people starving. You have to help them, you're the only ones that can," suddenly he looked desperate. 

"You have to take that up with Prince Ferio, it's not our duty," Umi said coldly, but Fuu touched her shoulder gently as she moved the Unicorn closer to her. 

"Yes it is Umi-san," she whispered, and Umi grimaced.

"But…but…" she tried to protest, "Fine we'll help your village _after_ we recover the Sapphire Stone and save Cephiro deal?" 

He nodded, "But that means that I'll have to come with you to make sure you stick to your word."

Umi muttered under her breath.

"We will," Ascot assured him.

"I can't be sure, you Mages can be tricky," he flashed a grin at Umi who rolled her eyes, "So who am I riding with?"

Ascot pointed at Fuu, Fuu pointed at Umi, Umi pointed at Ascot, and Hikaru pointed at Umi. 

"Hey two for the Water Knight, seems you're stuck with me," he got up behind her, and she moaned.

"Hikaru, Fuu I'm going to _murder_ you!" she shouted as the Pegasus took off, and they smiled at each other sheepishly.

*If you've read any of my other writing I like interferences in my plots, especially when I'm doing romance I think it makes everything a bit sweeter. This is going to go a different way though and won't be in the way for long trust me. So until then ja ne! ^.^*


	6. The Sea

*I was thinking this morning why does March 3 seem like a familiar date? And then when I was surfing the net this morning I figured out why. I was looking at an MKR site and it said that March 3 was Umi's b-day so I thought for this special occasion and because I already had this chapter finished that I would post this morning instead of waiting. Sooo here it is!*

Chapter 6 The Sea

It took them all day to get to the ocean. When they reached it they were met with a new obstacle.

"We have a problem," Umi announced the minute they landed.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"That's the ocean," Umi pointed to the water that crashed onto the sand.

"You're beginning to sound like Fuu-chan," Hikaru mumbled, and Fuu laughed.

"But we're on the beach _that's_ the ocean," Umi snapped as she pointed again, and they understood.

"How are we supposed to find a stone in the ocean?" Kio muttered, "I don't know if you've realized this but it's _gigantic_."

"No really?" Hikaru asked dryly.

"I'll go, it's my duty, my element. Ascot could you summon me something that swims?" Umi turned to him, and he nodded.

"But I'm not letting you go alone," he informed her.

"I'll be fine, I love the water, and I trust it. I'm sure I'll be led right to the stone," Umi smiled at him grateful to have such good friends.

"Exactly my thoughts," Kio broke her smile which made Ascot hate him more.

Umi groaned, "You're not entitled to an opinion."

"Sure I am since I'm the one that's going to be going with you. No, no arguments, it's the most logical arrangement. You obviously are not changing your mind about going, and these three are needed alive. If something happens to you I'll be there to stop it, and you can continue," he said simply.

"And I'm to trust _you_ with _my_ life?!" Umi demanded, and he nodded.

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes.

"Umi-san it does make sense," Fuu told her softly, and Umi pointed at her harshly as she spoke.

"You stay out of this, you're just trying to push me together with him because you think I'm lonely!" 

Fuu blushed and backed off when Kio grinned, and Umi was still glaring.

"Aw Umi-chan be nice for once!" Hikaru urged, and Umi groaned again.

"Not you too!?" she whined, but it seemed she had lost two to one, "Fine," she muttered.

Ascot was thinking about refusing to summon a creature for Kio when he felt his hands being lifted, and two animals called out, "What?" he whispered.

"Things are weird in Cephiro," Kio winked, and Ascot got suddenly jittery. Something was wrong with the way that just happened, but no one noticed except for him and…Kio… He was going to say something, to question, but they had already mounted and left when the realization hit him.

"No! Umi!" he shouted after her, and Fuu and Hikaru looked at him curiously.

"She'll be fine," Hikaru assured him.

"I don't know," Ascot's face was pale, and they got worried.

"What do you mean you don't know? She'll be okay right? Right?!" Hikaru was getting frantic.

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Fuu asked looking utterly confused. 

"Because he was able to control my magic. He was able to overcome my Summoning," Ascot looked out to the ocean.

"What?" Fuu whispered.

"I wasn't going to summon an animal for him, I didn't trust him, but somehow he forced me to. Now he's out there with Umi…power like that…"

"We have to go after her!" Hikaru shouted.

"But those were the only two animals that I'm friends with that can swim," Ascot protested seeming defeated and depressed.

"Then we'll go by air. You'll help us won't you?" Fuu pet the Pegasus gently, and it threw its head up and whinnied glad to help get its rider back, "Good come on," Fuu pulled Hikaru shakily onto the Pegasus, and Ascot got back on the eagle, "Hikaru-san hold on to me because you've never ridden before," Fuu instructed as the Pegasus took off at full speed, the eagle just behind it.

§§§~~~

"Ugh!" Umi moaned after they made it far out to sea with no sign of the stone, "I'm in pain!" not only was she hurt from the battle, but she hadn't ridden in quite awhile and though her skills had come back her resistance had not, and she was saddle sore. 

He laughed, but it was malicious, and she got suddenly nervous.

"Uh…"

"He was calling for you," he said bluntly, and Umi looked at him curiously.

"Who?" she asked turning her head to one side.

"The Summoner, back there, and the Master Mage, before, when you left the castle," he told her softly, and her eyes widened.

"But how did you…?" she choked on her words.

"Oh I know a lot about you," his eyes were full of malice, "I've been watching you for quite some time because you see, speaking to animals isn't my only gift."

"Oh gods…"

"It's a shame though, you really are beautiful," he forced the animal closer to her, and he ran his hands through her silky blue hair.

She froze in fear, "What…" she had to regain herself by taking a choked breath, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing," he kissed her softly, "Unless of course you refuse to come with us," he finished, breaking the kiss that showed only hate and greed.

"Us?" Umi squeaked.

"With my master and I. I believe you've met her."

Umi screamed then, not sure what to do, "FUU! HIKARU! SOMEBODY HELP!" 

§§§~~~

They heard her in the distance and knew that she was in terrible danger. Umi's voice was never that panicked. She was in a constant state of calm, like the ocean that ran through her veins, something was seriously wrong. They pushed the animals to their limits trying with gentle words to get them to go faster toward the girl, begging them with body and mind and words to move if only to reach their friend in time.

§§§~~~

"They won't be able to get to you in time. Umi, please come with me. We could be perfect together; no one would hurt you I promise," he pleaded with her, eyes seemingly gentle and almost sincere.

"Never!" Umi spat, and he grew hostile.

"Now listen, I don't want to have to kill you, so please be smart and come with me. The other two won't be given this chance, but you…you can save yourself."

"I won't go anywhere without them, and I won't abandon Cephiro!" 

"Then I have no other choice," he bowed his head and snapped his fingers as the woman appeared, "Master," he bowed to her and disappeared as she hovered over Umi on the flying wolf.

"So Water Knight," she cackled, "We meet again. I must commend you, you survived my attacks. You won't be so lucky this time."

Umi summoned her sword to her hands and prepared herself for the hit planting her feet firmly on the creature's back. Luckily Ascot had summoned her a large creature, but not too large. She had barely enough room to stand.

The woman held out her hands, and Umi blocked the blow with her sword. The dark energy faded in the light of the sword, and she glared at Umi as she hit her again, harder. Umi again blocked it.

"You've gotten better," she commented but threw open both hands. The magic spiraled behind Umi and around to her back. She spun and opened her hands sending spirals of Water out to meet the dark magic and destroy it. She fell to her knees as the woman hit her in the back and screamed in torment coughing up blood.

"Umi!" Ascot shouted as they flew near the scene.

"Stay back!" the woman opened one hand and hit the two flying creatures as they shrieked and tried to stay out of the water. If they fell into it that would be it, their wings would be wet, and they would have no way to get out.

"No!" Umi screamed and stood, jumping up and throwing her sword hard against the woman. It hit her open hands and blood gushed out. She screamed and looked at shaking hands as Umi smiled grimly.

"My name is Umi Ryuuzaki, the Magic Knight of Water and Donner of Celes, I will not let you endanger this land that I love or hurt my best friends. Koori no Yaiba!" The spirals of ice flew at the woman in front of her as she shrieked and was ripped apart retaliating with more of her dark magic. It hit Umi's sword, but she was weak from the attack and fell into the deep ocean. She looked up once more the salt stinging her eyes before she closed them and passed out…

*I meant to say this last chapter but completely forgot. My friend has this totally _awesome_ fanart site. (Sailormoon, Magic Knight Rayearth, Dragonball, and some stuff of her own is included) It's not that normal kid stuff you see this is high quality professional work. She does mostly pencil drawings but she's been working with paints lately. If you like fanart or just really pretty things you should definitely check it out. She just updated yesterday too. It's at **http://venuscandychild.tripod.com **she likes feedback almost as much as I do so could you sign her guestbook if you do go? Arigato and ja ne! ^.^*

  



	7. Fire, Wind and Water

Chapter 7 Fire, Wind and Water

"Hello?!" she bellowed in the dark. Where was she? Was that woman gone? Was she in this darkness ready to spring on her like a cat pounces on its prey? Somehow she doubted it; this place was oddly soothing, almost like the water.

"Magic Knight of Water," a voice from the shadows called to her.

"Celes?!" she demanded joyfully. She felt reenergized by this place.

"Umi," he responded calmly.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" she questioned.

"This is a third dimension, you can hear me but cannot see me as I can hear you but cannot see you," he explained, "Now listen to me, this is important. Now you have all the stones needed to defeat the new enemy, use them wisely and learn their true power. Go back to the palace and wait for her there. She will find you, train hard."

She nodded, "Tell me who she is."

"The time will come and all will be revealed to you," his voice began to fade, and Umi was choking. She was too weak and couldn't kick, couldn't reach the surface…

§§§~~~

"Umi!" Ascot shouted as he watched her fall to the depths of the ocean. He was only thinking of Umi as he dove into the water and swam after her, his eyes screaming from the salt. He had to keep going…Then a flash of pale blue as her limp body sank to the ocean floor. He kicked hard using his last burst of energy and grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him as they burst on the surface gasping for breath. He pulled her onto the animal that was floating on the surface and in a gasping breath begged it to go at full speed toward the shore.

He looked at the Magic Knight's helpless, unconscious body and felt anger and self hatred run through him. He should have said something before. She might be okay if he had. He shook his head and looked back at her as she coughed. They had to get back to shore…fast. No proper procedure could be taken until they did. He felt her pulse and got panicky; it was barely there.

§§§~~~

"Fuu!" 

Fuu turned and saw Ascot shouting for her, "Hold onto her mane. Be careful with her she's inexperienced," Fuu spoke first to Hikaru then to the Pegasus as it swooped over, and Fuu jumped onto the beast that looked like a giant seat turtle and knelt near Umi. She checked her pulse and cringed. She put her hands across one another and beat Umi's chest. Umi coughed up water, and her breathing stabilized a bit as Fuu bent down and listened to her breathe, "There's still water in her lungs because she tried to breathe while submerged, nothing my magic can't handle. We have to get to shore quickly though so I can work," Fuu looked at the rapidly growing tree line.

§§§~~~

"Iyashi no Kaze!" Streams of Air wrapped themselves around Fuu as she directed them toward Umi. They lifted her gently and teased her hair while healing her weak body. As they set her down she cautiously opened her eyes.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru shouted gleefully as Umi struggled up and coughed.

"Umi-san," Fuu sat on her knees near her.

Umi smiled, "Ar…" she cleared her dry throat and began again, "Arigato Fuu."

Fuu smiled, "It was my pleasure, but you should be thanking Ascot-san."

Umi looked at Ascot and saw him blush as her eyes ran him over. His hair was soaking wet and thrown back, so she could see his amazing eyes. His hat was gone, and his clothes clung close to his body.

"He saved you," Fuu told her smiling.

Umi gasped, "Arigato Ascot!" she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him hugging him fiercely which only caused him to blush more.

"It was the least I could do," he told her when she let him go, "I did let you fall into the hands of the enemy," he grimaced, "I should be apologizing."

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Umi whispered.

"Not until he forced me to Summon and then I was too stunned to speak. You left before I could say anything," Ascot tried to explain.

"Oh okay," Umi didn't take it nearly as bad as he thought she would.

"Umi-chan," Hikaru pointed to Umi's hand, and her eyes found the stone that ran with blue Water colored magic and was shaped as a mighty wave; she breathed in sharply.

"Is…is this m…mine?" she fumbled, and Fuu smiled.

"Of course Umi-san."

"But why?!" 

"Because you are the Magic Knight of Water and…" Ascot stopped himself, "Worthy of it," he said instead.

"Oh," Umi said softly looking at it again and then to Fuu's which flashed with green and white Air magic, then to Hikaru's that leapt with red, yellow and orange Fire magic. 

After a long silence Hikaru asked where they were headed next.

"Celes said that we should go back to the palace; he said that eventually she would find us there and that we needed to train. Until then we could use a break, brief as it may be," Umi told them, and they nodded in agreement.

They mounted their respective animals and headed toward home not even realizing a certain someone following them back to their safe haven.  

§§§~~~

"Magic Knights," those in the palace bowed low to them as they returned.

"Um…" Umi looked at them curiously.

"Uh…" Fuu was stunned.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

The people in the room raised stiffly and looked at Clef who sighed, "Not now, they will learn in time, but it is not my story to tell."

"I'm confused!" Umi whined, and they laughed as she glared but slowly began to laugh with them.

They were thrown into a discussion of what they'd been through and what they had done over a huge dinner which they accepted gratefully.

"Ascot what happened to Mokona?" Persea asked, and Ascot's eyes got suddenly worried.

"Um…"

"Yeah where is that little cutie?" Caldina added.

"I…uh…I'm not sure," Ascot stuttered, and Persea's eyes got huge.

"You're not sure?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Calm down Persea I'm sure he's fine," Umi tried to console her.

"Puu, Puu," Mokona was soaked as he jumped onto the table.

"Mokona!" Hikaru grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Puu?"

"Where have you been?" Persea's eyes narrowed, "You're soaking wet! That means I'll have to give you a bath and dry you and…oh you'll get it for this one Mokona, leaving us all worried like that. Now let's see what kind of punishment…"

"Let's eat him! I'm still hungry, and Fuu's made tea for the meal and…" Umi was grinning viciously.

"Puu?" Mokona inched away.

"Don't worry she won't eat you," Hikaru assured Mokona for the hundredth time since he'd met Umi, "What would happen if you ate God?"

"He would live in my stomach and I would become God!" Umi laughed, "Sounds good to me, come here you little…" she lunged for him which sent him scurrying and caused her to run into the table.

Fuu shook her head as Hikaru watched and sweat dropped, "Umi-chan…"

"Well I guess she's feeling better," Fuu said softly laughing hesitantly, and Hikaru nodded.

"She's been much happier since we got back to Cephiro," Hikaru agreed as Umi slowly regained herself and walked back to the table.

"Oh you just wait," she warned Mokona who cowered in a corner, "Because I know where you eat and where you sleep and where you live. I'll creep up on you when you least expect it and…**_bang!_"**

"Umi-chan don't scare him," Hikaru scolded.

"Gomen Hikaru," she looked back to Mokona and smiled maliciously. 

"Puu," he darted from the room.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Caldina asked.

"Nah, he'll stay here," Persea assured her, and they all looked at the Magic Knights once more as their serious expressions got put back on, and the three got that uncomfortable feeling of secrecy again.

"We should begin your training," Clef sighed, and the other three nodded.

"But what is there to train? We know everything we can," Umi said what no one else dared.

"Yes you do know all for now, but we can make you stronger with practice, come we'll go to the indoor practice rooms since it seems to be raining today," Clef instructed, and everyone followed.

*So what do you think so far? I just got a really odd idea for a new fanfiction that probably hasn't been done before, but I'm going to finish this one first. I can't seem to finish things if I do more than one thing at a time. Hmmm…maybe that's why I can't ever do my French and my Math at the same time…*


	8. Training

Chapter 8 Training

They all followed Clef curiously trying to understand what he meant by make them stronger. What could they possibly do to make them stronger? 

"Okay," he said when they reached the practice room. It was a simple room with white walls and a soft floor with a few mirrors along the walls, and one door on each side of the room. It reminded Hikaru of the dojo she had grown up in, and she smiled warmly, "First we'll deal with Hikaru." 

Hikaru looked up and pointed a finger to her chest, "M…me?"

"Yes you," he summoned her, and she gulped and walked toward him, "Okay, Lantis."

Lantis walked toward him never speaking, but he gave Hikaru a small smile of encouragement, and she smiled warmly back.

"Now," Clef looked from one to the other, "Fight."

"W…Wh…What?!" Hikaru looked stunned.

"Fight," Clef repeated as if he had expected this kind of reaction…which he had.

"I'm not going to fight her," Lantis protested.

"Afraid to lose?" Umi jeered, and Lantis glared as she smiled innocently back.

"No, it's uneven, she's…" he didn't want to say she was half his size.

"The enemy is much stronger than you, and if she can't fight you she can't take on an enemy that is even stronger. You are one of the best swordsmen in Cephiro; this will make her stronger," Clef said practically.

"Still it doesn't seem very fair," Hikaru muttered as she summoned her sword to her hands. It glowed with red and leapt with orange and yellow flames.

Everyone but Umi, Fuu, Clef and Ascot gaped.

"How long has it done that?!" Persea demanded. She didn't know she had created swords that could do that. 

"It's not the sword, it's the stone," Fuu said absently; she was concentrating on the fight that was about to begin.

"Oh," they all said softly as Hikaru and Lantis bowed to each other, and the match began.

They paced around each other like cats, both hesitant to swing. Hikaru made the first move slashing her sword downward right into Lantis' parry. The impact made her arms ring and her head spin, but she gritted her teeth and braced herself for his swing. It never came, and she got nervous. What was he doing? He was going to fight her right? As she thought all these thoughts his sword came crashing down onto hers, and her hands dropped it as it clattered to the ground. She gasped, and everyone in the room seemed awed.

"H…How?" Hikaru asked looking at the sword that lie on the ground.

"Years upon years of practice and training," Lantis responded and was about to pick up her sword when Persea stopped him.

"Don't touch it unless you never want to hold a sword again," she warned.

"What?"

"Hikaru-san's sword turns to Fire in your hands," Fuu explained, and he understood.

"Lantis teach everything you can to Hikaru," Clef pointed to a room that materialized out of nowhere, and Lantis escorted Hikaru to it, "Now Fuu."

Fuu stepped forward warily, and Clef called for Ferio, "Fight."

"Of course," Ferio muttered and grinned at Fuu summoned her sword. A green glow surrounded her, and Wind whipped itself around the blade as they bowed and began the fight.

Ferio was less skilled than Lantis and what was worse was that he was used to fighting dirty. He couldn't with Fuu, so he was at a disadvantage. They were almost equally matched except for the fact that Fuu was better in archery than sword fighting, and her sword was big and slow to attack. They fought for awhile until one quick maneuver had Fuu's sword out of her hands and on the ground as Ferio laughed panting while he did, "And I didn't even have to trip you," he boasted, and Fuu shook her head.

"Good thing you didn't because then I could have brought magic into play," she responded.

"Touché," Ferio smiled back.

"You have much to learn," Clef shook his head, "Ferio is not nearly as experienced in sword fighting as what you'll face. You will be her teacher and then face her to make sure she has been taught well."

"Clef," Umi said quietly as the two began to walk into another room that had just appeared. He looked up and urged her with his eyes to continue, "I'm confused, she…that woman…doesn't fight with a sword, only magic."

"But…" he stopped and tried to find a way to put this to her gently, "He does."

"He?" Umi asked suddenly edgy.

"Her…brother…she treats him as a slave, and they do dark deeds together. It's a long story and like I said it is not one I am going to tell. Just know that he is the best swordsman in all of Cephiro and this is why you are being trained," he explained quietly.

"She has a brother?" Umi whispered, "I wonder…"

"There is no time to wonder, Umi, Lafarga you two fight," Clef interrupted her thoughts, and the two walked forward. 

Caldina was torn; who was she supposed to root for?

"Umi doesn't stand a chance," Persea muttered, "He's the best of the best."

Caldina nodded as the fight began.

It was true, Lafarga was extremely good and much stronger than her, but she was agile and fast. She darted around him blocking and swinging, and they were all amazed by her skill. She set her brow and concentrated only on his sword, never letting her eyes leave it. Lafarga had the same concentration, and they dueled for long minutes.

Finally Umi whipped around spinning as she did and pulled her sword underneath Lafarga's throwing it from his hands. Everyone gasped as he stared at his empty hands, amazed. Slowly, stiffly almost, he bowed to her, "You are extremely talented Water Knight," he said quietly, and she smiled.

"Arigato, but truly it was luck I'm sure."

"No it wasn't," he shook his head, "That was the hardest I've fought in a long time, you're very skilled," he did seem to be breathing heavily.

Umi blushed and looked down, "Ever since we went home I've been training even harder. I thought…I thought that if I fenced all the time I could pretend I was still battling for Cephiro, keeping that part of me alive. I've been working like that, competitions and practices for a long time."

They all looked at her with a new sense of respect and were silent for a long time before Clef broke the silence.

"Well it seems then there is nothing we can teach you about sword fighting. There is something you could not train with at home though, something that all of you need to strengthen."

"Ne?" Umi looked into his deep blue eyes as he responded.

"Magic."

§§§~~~

"This is hard!" Hikaru whined, and Lantis laughed a bit.

"Yes, but that's how you get better."

"I'm not used to this though," Hikaru complained, "I've always been the best," she blushed, "Except against Umi-chan, but at my brother's dojo I always beat everyone. This isn't fair!"

Lantis smiled at her, "But this is not Earth. Cephiro is determined by your will. You have a strong will, and it will take you far but some things come with time and practice."

Hikaru pouted.

"You are not getting practice by looking like that," he told her, and she grinned.

"You're right," she nodded, and her grip on her sword tightened. 

"You're so determined, that's one of the things I love about you," he told her softly, and she blushed.

"Arigato," she managed to mumble. 

He walked forward and gathered her in his arms kissing her softly causing her to turn red as her hair. He laughed and set her down again as he drew his sword and began to go over maneuvers with her once more.

§§§~~~

"So you take your sword like this," Ferio was showing her the newest grip.

She sighed and followed his example.

"And…" he swung the sword in a complex pattern doing it slowly, so she could mimic it. When she did she almost cut off her foot, and the sword clattered on the ground. She sighed aggravated and picked it up.

"I'm never going to get this right," she muttered.

"Sure you will," he said confidently.

"No I won't trust me," she assured him, "I would prefer a bow to a sword any day, but seeing I have no choice I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"Maybe we could do something more simple," he suggested, and she nodded vigorously.

"Definitely."

"Okay how about…" he seemed to ponder a moment, and she looked on expectantly, "This," he set his sword down and pulled hers from her hands putting it down as well. He came close, and she looked into his golden eyes as their lips brushed against each other. She blushed as he pulled back but didn't make a move to pull away, and so he reached in again only kissing her harder this time; she melted in his arms. If he hadn't been holding her she thought she would collapse on the ground.

"Never leave," she begged, and he laughed and kissed her golden-orange hair.

"I didn't plan to."

After a long while he unwrapped his arms from around her and picked up his sword as she retrieved hers. Slowly they went back to fighting but neither really paid much attention to what was going on; they were still lost in the moment.

*Good cute place to stop. That was all the romance for now I think…maybe…it depends if I _ever_ figure out what to do with Umi. This is turmoil! Anyway next chapter the action comes back. I hope you're enjoying this so far!  ^.^*


	9. A Preliminary Test

Chapter 9 A Preliminary Test

"Mizu no Ryuu!" 

"Aoi Tatsumaki!" 

"Koori no Yaiba!" 

No matter what Clef threw at her she found a way to stop it and retaliate. He found himself shielding himself from her attacks more than she was stopping his. She was not only destroying his attacks but fighting back with her own. Finally when it looked as if she was going to faint on the floor from the effort he stopped her.

"You have much anger," he said with a slight frown on his face. What had made the Magic Knight so ridden with this kind of pain?

"I should," she muttered thinking of the dark woman who had hurt her again and again, "I don't plan to loose," she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists almost to the point of drawing blood.

"If you fight like this I don't know how you can't; you're almost invincible Umi," Persea whispered in awe, "I don't understand how you've accomplished all this since last time we've seen you, but somehow your fighting skills have improved, drastically."

Caldina nodded in agreement.

Umi blushed, "Arigato," she muttered as the other four walked back into the room.

"I want to try something, Umi are you up for another fight?" Clef asked her, and she nodded.

"Always."

"Okay good, both of you attack her at once," he instructed, and they looked dumbstruck.

"That's taking this a bit far," Hikaru commented, and he smiled slightly.

"Not really, I know you had to have helped her train because you can't learn all this on your own. I'm sure you've fought her before," he knew them too well.

"But never both at the same time. We tried once and couldn't bring ourselves to do it, it's not fair," Hikaru protested.

"He's not going to fight fair, do as he says Hikaru," Umi ordered strictly, and they were surprised at the bit of anger in her voice, "Gomen, but I want to win that's all. After what he… never mind."

"Umi-san?" Fuu whispered, but Umi shook her head.

"Come on," she urged smiling a bit, and they nodded and got on her left and right sides and bowed. 

As Hikaru attacked on the right and Fuu on the left Umi moved out of the way as the two almost ran into each other. Umi met Hikaru's sword as Fuu pulled hers down on Umi's vulnerable side. Everyone in the room closed their eyes but when they opened them again they saw that Umi was perfectly fine, and Fuu's sword was on the ground. Fuu picked it up and went after Umi once more as she finished ripping Hikaru's sword from her hands. Umi spun, and in a few slick moves both swords were on the ground, and their owners were panting as Umi smiled triumphantly. 

"You're…really…good," Hikaru said between pants.

"You've gotten much better too," Umi commented, and they both smiled.

"We had good teachers," they said almost in unison, and Umi laughed.

"Fuu, Hikaru, both of you need to strengthen your magic…I think," Clef wasn't so sure after what he had seen with Umi, but then…what had gone on with Umi that she wouldn't speak of?

"How are we to do that Guru?" Fuu asked curiously.

"You are going to practice of course," he responded, and Hikaru groaned.

"No! No more!" she shouted, and they laughed as they began their extended training.

§§§~~~

"Dammit," he muttered slinking away from the practice yards, "She's good. I'll have to do something about that, can't have me being defeated by a mere girl especially not that one."

§§§~~~

"I'm looking forward to a long hot bath and then a good night sleep," Umi yawned, as Hikaru stretched. They were walking back to their rooms after all day training and a large supper. 

"Me too," not even Fuu could stifle a yawn.

"Well I'll see you guys in the morning," Umi retreated to her room and found a bath already waiting for her, she smiled, Cephiro was a wonderful place. She slipped into it and sighed blissfully. After about an hour of soaking her sore muscles she got up and changed into her night clothes and curled up under the sheets.

§§§~~~

He crouched in the darkness watching her sleep listening to her deep breaths and waited. He watched her for about an hour falling for her more and more until he was sure that she wouldn't be awoken. 

As stealthily as a cat he crept to her bed and put his hands on her arms gently. When he was sure she wouldn't hear he whispered a few words, and they were gone. 

§§§~~~

Hikaru and Fuu walked out of their rooms simultaneously and walked down to breakfast together. When they reached the table they found everyone there except for Umi.

"Lazy bum," Fuu teased, and Hikaru laughed. They sat down, and breakfast was handed to them. After they finished they looked up and found Umi still missing. They both got a sinking feeling in their stomach.

"Where's Umi-chan?" Hikaru asked nervously, and suddenly everyone got that same feeling.

"She never came to breakfast," Persea said softly, and the Magic Knights stood and ran to her room never looking back. 

When they reached her room they threw open the door and looked at the bed. It was unmade, and Umi was gone.

§§§~~~

Wondering lips caressed her neck and sought hers. When they found them it was like centuries of waiting had finally come to an end, and heat sprung into her body. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck as she closed her eyes and snuggled as close to his body as she could. Strong arms wrapped around her, and she felt tears come to her eyes though she didn't know why. The grip on her slender body tightened protectively as she heard herself whisper, "I'll come back. I promise I'll be back and then we'll finally be together, forever…"

She awoke on a feather bed with a blue comforter and looked around still blushing from the dream. Who was she dreaming about? It had been seconds before, but she couldn't seem to remember though she knew she should. She shrugged and looked around again.

This wasn't her room in the palace. Where was she? Was this a dream? She stood and found that she was still wearing her nightclothes. There was an outfit laid out on the bed for her, and she looked at it curiously. Who had laid out an outfit for her? Then her mind drifted back, where was she again? 

Horrible realization dawned on her as she sunk to the ground…this couldn't be right…

§§§~~~

"You treat her as if she's royalty," she muttered to her brother who was obviously love struck. 

"She is," he muttered, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to say anything because you made my job a lot easier, but you know eventually we'll have to kill her."

"No we won't," he shook his head, "She'll give us her stone, don't worry about it, I've got it all under control."

She muttered again but didn't make any objections, as long as it didn't come between her work she wouldn't stop him from having his fun.

§§§~~~

"Where's Umi?" Ascot demanded as everyone came up behind them and saw the empty room.

"We don't know," Fuu said softly, and they winced.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Persea whispered.

"We don't know, she's just…gone," Hikaru responded trying to keep the tears in.

"Why would she leave?" Lafarga persisted.

"She wouldn't, she has no reason to want to leave," Fuu answered.

"Then what…?" Caldina couldn't finish.

"More like who," Clef interrupted.

"You're not implying…?" Persea was choked.

Fuu and Hikaru looked into his eyes as he answered;

"The enemy."

§§§~~~

"Umi," she spun at the all-too-familiar voice, "Get changed and have dinner with me, all will be explained."

"Why should I trust you?" she shouted, and he winced.

"Because…" he stopped, "I have to start from the beginning, please."

"Do I have a choice?" she scowled.

He nodded, "I can let you go, but you must hear this first, so please don't be difficult," he was awed by her.

She saw the way he looked at her and began to get nervous. She nodded afraid of what he could do, and he turned and left telling her he'd be back in half an hour.

She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath as she looked back to the outfit on the bed. She changed into it and found she was in a body fitting dark blue dress with light blue flowers on it that came just above her knees and had a small triangular slit on the right with only two spaghetti straps on each side. It was silky and comfortable, but Umi was nervous in it. Why did he put her in something like this? She didn't have time to figure it out as she slipped on the matching dark blue heeled sandals when he knocked on her door. She opened it, and he smiled at her offering his arm. She took it while looking around for an escape. There were no doors only a never-ending hallway until he snapped, and a room appeared in front of them. It was lit only by a few candles on the table and on the walls, and the table was set elegantly with fine silverware. 

So he controls the exits, Umi thought grimly as she sat, and he took a spot on the opposite end of the table.

"You must be hungry, you've been in there all day. I'm sorry I didn't attend you earlier, but my sister, she needed my presence," he told her, and she nodded weakly not quite hearing.

A man scurried in and set dinner in front of the two stopping briefly to admire the beautiful girl that dined with his young master then turned and scampered away.

Umi was in no mood to eat as she tried to figure out what was going on. She simply moved her food around her plate and waited for him to begin. She found no other choice, there was no way out without summoning it first, and she knew that she would not be able to convince him of that. She had no armor and wasn't sure if she could summon it. She was helpless, and it drove her insane.

When he looked up and saw her waiting intently he decided to begin, "A long time ago when Emeraude was just being named pillar there were three Magic Knights to watch her coronation. A Knight of Fire, a Knight of Wind, and a Knight of Water. The Knight of Fire called herself Hikaru, the Knight of Wind called herself Fuu and the Knight of Water called herself Umi. For many years the Knights watched over the pillar of Cephiro and took care of her. In those years they grew closer and closer to the people in the palace. The Knight of Wind fell in love with the Princess Emeraude's brother, Prince Ferio. They shared their love and were planning to be married. The Knight of Fire fell in love with the Head Priest Zagato's brother, Lantis, a master swordsman. In all this time of love and happiness the Magic Knight of Water was lonely and cold. She hated feeling self pity and forced herself to encourage her friends and shared in their joy for a time. Then one day she was walking along the shore when she ran into a blue haired stranger. That stranger was me."

§§§~~~

Clef's eyes clouded with worry. The enemy knew her story. They could distort it and use it to their advantage. They could make her hate life, hate herself. If she hated herself he knew all would be lost, for a Magic Knight could never feel that kind of hate or the world would come tumbling down upon them. 

"Clef we'll find her," Persea assured him, and he looked up. Everyone was looking at him strangely, and he nodded.

"I need to look for her," he turned and headed toward his study to look for the missing Knight.

"Why does he look like that Persea?" Hikaru asked softly, and Persea shook her head.

"He knows something about you three that we don't, something that maybe the enemy knows. Something that Umi certainly shouldn't hear from them," Persea responded.

"They could make Umi believe anything," Fuu whispered looking back to where Clef had come from.


	10. Horrible Realization

Chapter 10 Horrible Realization

"We fell in love…"

"No!" Umi screamed, "You lie! I would remember something as important as that!" 

"Let me finish," he snapped, but his voice wasn't hostile.

She nodded weakly though she felt, as she was going to be sick. What was he doing playing with her like this?

"We fell in love, but we could never truly be together. I was the one destined to bring Cephiro down, to aid my sister. I never thought I could, never thought I had any reason to hate Cephiro until that day. 

"The Master Mage of Cephiro saw Emeraude falling in love with Zagato and knew that something was going to happen. He knew the only ones that could kill Emeraude were the Magic Knights, but they lived in Cephiro, and no one from Cephiro could hurt the pillar. The only choice he had was to erase their memories of Cephiro and send them away to be reborn and raised on Earth. When the time came that they would be needed once more he would call them back, but he would never give them back their old memories. He knew that the love of the Fire Knight and the Wind Knight would slowly be rekindled and had no reason to give them back their old memories. He sent Prince Ferio out of the palace to be raised ignorant of his birth until he was needed; he would certainly be safer that way. As for everyone else he erased their memories of the Magic Knight's old lives and replaced them with myths and legends of the coming of the Knights. Emeraude wept for days upon days missing the Magic Knight's company. Zagato did everything he could to console her and when he did they grew closer together.

"The only thing the Master Mage forgot to do was erase my memory, and I was left with the pain of loosing you. It made me hate him and Cephiro. My pain made my sister's heart grow cold, and she plotted revenge against the Magic Knight who had broken my heart, and the country that had stolen her from me.

"When you came back I heard but there was no way for me to reach you, and then when you came back once more I tried to reach you but found that the Master Mage had put a spell up to keep me away. He remembered too late the love we shared.

"My destiny was not the only reason you were not allowed to be with me. I was a simple village boy. I had strong magic and was trained by my sister. She was the village healing woman, but neither of us were good enough. You were the Magic Knights and the Princess' of Cephiro. They wanted you to marry nobly not to some peasant in an unknown village. Being the rightful heirs to Cephiro after the Prince I mean…"

"What did you just say?" Umi choked.

"You three girls were chosen by Princess Emeraude to inherit Cephiro if something ever happened to Prince Ferio. You are royalty," he looked at her seeming confused, "You had to have known that…" 

Umi shook her head, "We're…we're royalty?"

"Handpicked by the Princess. She loved you three like sisters and wanted you to always be happy. She saw the love between her brother and the Magic Knight of Wind and knew that someday she would be Princess. She wanted you two to have that privilege as well."

Umi looked shocked, "So they know?"

He shook his head, "If _he_ didn't bother to put your memories back I doubt he put theirs back," he spoke of Clef harshly, and at that moment Umi couldn't blame him.

"But Ascot said you're the Magic Knight of Water and… And then he stopped. He's being trained by Clef; he must have known. They both knew all this time, maybe even the rest of them, and they never said anything? Never did anything?" Umi was suddenly very angry with her friends.

"Then you understand," he looked down, "You understand why I hate them? I wish…" he stood and walked to her kneeling beside her to move a piece of her hair out of her eyes, "I wish you could remember."

In a compulsion she reached out and took his hand, "Kio…"

§§§~~~

"Where could they be?" Hikaru paced. It was late, and Clef still hadn't emerged with news for them, "What could be taking him so long?"

"Calm down, if anyone is going to find them it's Clef," Persea assured her, but it didn't help any.

"I'm so worried," Hikaru said softly and resumed her pacing.

"But you're making everyone else nervous, sit," Lantis ordered and slowly she obeyed.

"Umi-san."

"Umi-chan."

§§§~~~

She slammed the door behind her and crawled up on the bed. What was going on? Why was her heart racing? What did this mean? No! she screamed at herself, what he says isn't true! It can't be! But somewhere deep in her heart she believed him and remembered.

§§§~~~

"So you told her?" she asked gently as he walked back into the room.

He nodded slightly, "Hai."

"What did she say?" she snapped impatiently eager for news.

"She just said she had to lay down," he muttered, and her eyes narrowed.

"Of course, she's going to break your heart again why do you bother? We should just kill her and take her stone now."

"No!" Kio snarled, and she withdrew. She was the leader, but she loved her brother, that was the only thing she had ever truly treasured. In this one thing she would never speak back to him in, "You've always hated her because I loved her, but I will never let you touch her." With that he turned and left the room.

"Oh Water Knight for the pain you've caused him you and your precious country will suffer. But not only will Cephiro suffer, but the land you were taken to, the land that you've learned to love. The people you love will be tortured in front of you, and you will wish you never laid eyes on my brother."

§§§~~~

"He's lying!" she screamed in anguish as he walked in, "Why would he have treated me so cruelly before if it wasn't all a lie?!"

"Umi," he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, "Gomen naisai… for the way I behaved before, but I was angry at you."

"What?" 

"The way you acted around the Summoner I thought…I thought that there was something going on. I wanted to die, I hated him right then, and I was so angry with you. I never wanted to see you with anyone else. I didn't know how to react. I knew you wouldn't remember me, and I was just going to be the enemy and pretend that I never knew you, and hopefully forget about you. But everything about you brought me back to the time we shared, I just couldn't see it end like that," he explained, and Umi was awed. She felt that same heat rush into her body with his touch. She got a sick feeling in her stomach and got dizzy as she passed out on the ground, "Umi!"

§§§~~~

Clef stood shakily, "That should stop him from hurting her for awhile," he hadn't wanted to do that to Umi, but he couldn't see any other way to prevent what Kio was going to do to her. He had to stop her from hearing anymore. He walked out, and the two Magic Knights jumped on him.

"Where is she?!" they demanded.

He smiled weakly at them, "In some kind of dark palace near the ocean I think. I had to put her to sleep. She knows what I feared she would learn. He told her everything about her past, told her the parts that he wanted her to hear anyway. He made himself look like the saint and made me look like the bad guy as I knew he would. I had to stop her from hearing anymore, from letting him get his claws any further into her."

"What did he tell her?" Fuu whispered, "What's wrong Guru? Why do you look like that? And I know Umi would never believe you the bad guy there's no way. She would never shy from you or from the rest of Cephiro. She loves this place and the people in it too much."

"Don't doubt her Clef, you can't," Hikaru said encouragingly, "It's Umi-chan, she's smart."

"I have to ask you two a question, something possibly personal about Umi," his eyes were serious as he seemingly disregarded their attempts to lighten his spirits. Deep inside though he was grateful for those encouraging words; it was Umi they were talking about.

They stayed silent giving him the impression they wanted him to continue.

"Was there anyone ever in your home that she loved?"

They thought for a long time and shook their heads.

"Never," Fuu whispered, "She always was so shy around boys; her confidence failed her, and she seemed hostile. She was never approached. The only time she's truly been herself is here in Cephiro. Almost as if she was a part of it, we all are like that."

Clef grimaced, "I was afraid of that."

"Why?" Hikaru seemed worried, "Umi-chan will have her time."

"She already has," Clef mumbled, and they barely caught it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fuu's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Another question, who would she believe? Me or someone she used to love and possibly still does?"

They stared at him confused and intrigued as they managed to answer.

"Umi-san is a hopeless romantic. She believes that no one she truly loved would betray her. She would stick with them to the end of the world if she had to," Fuu told him, and he winced.

"What I thought," he turned.

"What is this about?" Hikaru sounded frantic.

"You will learn in time," Clef waved them off and walked back into his study; he needed time to think.

"Time, of course," Hikaru muttered, and Fuu nodded in agreement.

§§§~~~

"Damn you Clef," Kio picked up her motionless body and set it on the bed, "You've always been jealous of what I stole from you. If you hurt her…I'm going to have my revenge either way. As soon as you're out of the way Cephiro will be ours to conquer."


	11. Dreams and Reality

Chapter 11 Dreams and Reality

"That's his way of telling you to sleep, and we'll go after her in the morning," Persea nudged Hikaru when she hadn't budged from the doorway to Clef's study.

"We have to go now! She could be in danger!" 

"She's not, he wouldn't leave her if she was," Lantis assured her, "And we will be of no use to her if we're falling down half asleep." 

"But…" there was no room to argue, and Hikaru and Fuu trudged down the hall talking in worried whispers the whole way. They stayed up together sitting on Umi's bed and talking until they could barely keep their eyes open and retreated to their own rooms. 

When they awoke the next morning they looked to their windows and saw the sun barely rising. They went down to breakfast and found that the only one up was Clef. He looked out the window absently.

"Guru," Fuu said quietly, and he looked to her vaguely. His eyes were dark and worried, sick almost.

"Hello Fuu, Hikaru."

"What's wrong? Why do you look like that? We'll find her," Hikaru was in denial, completely oblivious to the fact that something was seriously wrong.

"I'm sure we will," he smiled slightly and looked back to the window, "It's whether or not she wants to return with us that I'm afraid of," he whispered so no one heard. He didn't want to upset them.

"Well then there's nothing to be worried about," Hikaru smiled, "Now where are the others? They're lazy," she tried to be light but there was no spring in it, "Who's coming with us anyway?"

"Ferio insisted that he come, and no one can go against him. Lantis said that if Ferio could come so could he. Persea said that if Mokona was going that she would have to come, and Caldina said that if Ascot was going then naturally she would come. Lafarga said without words that he was coming after Caldina," there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"And of you Guru?" Fuu asked softly. They might need the Master Mage on this journey.

"I will be coming as well," he told her, and she smiled appreciatively, "I have some unfinished business to attend to with a certain Mage."

They traveled a day until they saw the ocean twinkle in the sunset.

"We'll stop here," Clef told them, and they turned to glare at him.

"The horses are tired; we pushed them hard," Fuu said softly petting the horse she had ridden as she dismounted. It was breathing heavily and looked as if it would collapse right there.

Everyone in turn looked at their horses and saw their situation.

"Heal them Fuu-chan, and we'll keep going," Hikaru urged, and Fuu nodded and raised her hands.

"No Fuu," Clef stopped her, and they all looked at him trying to hide their glares, "It will cure their _feeling_ of fatigue, but they will still be tired. There are some things that only sleep will cure."

"But…"

"No arguments, Umi will be safe as long as she is under my spell," Clef dismissed their protests as Persea pulled him aside, Lantis and Ascot close on her heels.

"Maybe they don't know, but we do," Persea said in a hushed whisper that no one else could hear, but yet her voice was still distinctly angry.

"Know what?"

"Don't insult your own intelligence," Ascot said with a glare.

"Umi will be safe under your spell, but you've already let go of the spell. No one could hold it for that long. She wanted to know something, and she had to be awake to hear it. Her will is strong, and your magic is tired from all the work and training. She's forced you to pull it off," Lantis looked at him through intelligent but expressionless eyes.

Clef looked down and away, away from the three pairs of eyes that hounded him, "She needs to know I guess…"

§§§~~~

She whimpered in slight pain as she opened her deep blue eyes and looked around. Those were the eyes he had fallen in love with, the eyes that showed the ocean after a storm, "What happened?" she mumbled, and he smiled grimly.

"That Master Mage 'friend' of yours put you in a Sleep Spell, but I suppose he wasn't strong enough to keep it on," he responded, and Umi gasped.

"He wouldn't…never…he couldn't," but there was no excusing it. There was no other explanation…unless, "You did it!" she screamed, standing, and he stepped back, "You did and blamed it on Clef!" 

"Umi think about this! Why would I want you asleep?" he demanded, and she shook her head.

"I don't know," she sat back down on the bed shaking her head, "Maybe…"

"He can't be trusted Umi," his voice was gentler now, "Don't you re…of course you don't remember," he scowled, "But you have to believe me."

"Give me one reason why _I _should believe _you_," she shouted with a glare that seemingly could melt solid ice.

"Because…" he sighed, "Because I love you."

§§§~~~

"Maybe this did more good than harm, he's brought those pesky Magic Knights to me so I won't have to find them. Now I won't have to fight them on their terms. It will be easier to win this way," she laughed, then her expression turned sullen, "I swear to you brother if she ever hurts you again she will pay and pay dearly."

§§§~~~

"Umi," Fuu and Hikaru sat bolt upright. They had felt something in her aura change; it wasn't a good change.

Clef nodded in the darkness, and they just barely made out his figure, "I felt it too. You should go to her. Wake Ascot, but I'm coming with you. The others will catch up." 

Fuu nodded and walked over to Ascot shaking him awake.

"W…wh…what?" he mumbled.

"There's something wrong with Umi. We have to find her."

In a minute he was awake and standing, "But the horses," then it donned on him, "Right."

"I'm coming too Ascot," Clef informed him, and he nodded.

He summoned the four animals from earlier. Fuu mounted the Unicorn Argentum, Hikaru got on the wolf Atervultus, Ascot rode the eagle Chrysizoncor and Clef got on the Pegasus Noxala.

"Lantis!" Hikaru called to him as they took off, and he awoke, "Catch up with us when the horses are ready!" 

"But where are you going?" he demanded as distress and concern flashed across his emotionless eyes.

"To the shore, follow the coastline until you find a large dark palace," Clef told him, and he nodded and watched them go, sighing heavily.

§§§~~~

"What?!" Umi shouted, and he winced.

"Umi, I always have, I thought…I thought you knew."

"No! I thought you _did_ not that you _do!_" She was at a point of hysterics. This was definitely a completely new experience for her. What was she supposed to do now? The enemy was in love with her? _What was this madness?_

"Well I do, you're so strong," he reached up and touched her face softly with his thumb, "And beautiful," he reached in, but she pulled away from the kiss. He looked at her confused, and the expression he showed was of innocence. 

Umi's mind thought of that dream, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. That's who it was then, that was the one she was dreaming about, "I told you…" she choked, and he stopped, frozen in fear, "I told you that I'd come back, and we'd be together forever."

"How…how did you know that?" 

"I dreamt about it, but I didn't know who I was dreaming about," she said softly as the tears fell harder.

"Umi, please, don't cry," he begged sitting beside her and taking her hand, "Don't cry, I don't want to see you hurt."  

"I don't understand," she muttered hiding her head in her hands, "Why would he do that to me?"

He pulled her close and despite the pain she found warmth and got closer to him, "Because of his love for the Princess."

§§§~~~

"Where is it Clef?" Hikaru demanded.

"A little further," he called down to her.

As they flew down the shore a castle began to emerge in the dark, a stone palace, but instead of being whitewashed it seemed to be blackwashed. The night made it glint and loom in a forbidding way that scared them all. Anything could be in there, but one thing they were sure _was_…Umi.

§§§~~~

"What? Princess Emeraude?" Umi questioned, and he nodded, "I don't understand," tears came back as he held her tighter.

"He would die for her, do anything to protect her, to help her. He loved her."

§§§~~~

They crept in silently and were met with a never-ending hall, "This doesn't go anywhere," Fuu whispered.

Clef nodded and closed his eyes summoning all the magic he had left. He threw it forward from his staff, and a doorway at the end of the hall appeared. He swayed a bit, and they rushed to help him. He nodded to Fuu, and she raised her hands. "Iyashi no Kaze!"

For now the fatigue was gone, but he knew his magical strength as well as physical could only come from rest, but he needed the feeling of strength to continue. 

They reached the end of the hallway and looked at each other nervously as they turned the handle to the door. 

"Not so fast!" someone kicked away Hikaru's hand, and she shouted and pulled away from the door as they all backed up. 

"You again," Fuu drew her sword as Hikaru did hers.

"Magic Knights, so glad to see you again. I see that you're looking for the Water Knight, well she's in good hands don't worry about her," she pulled her gaze away from the girls when she heard Clef.

"If he so much as lays one hand on her I swear…"

"_You_," her eyes turned to ice, and she threw all her magic at him. 

He tried to get a shield up but didn't have the strength. He closed his eyes…

"Mamori no Kaze!" a shield of Wind stopped the attack, and her eyes fell to the Knight of Wind. She threw her magic onto her as Fuu held out her sword to block it. The woman screamed in anger and frustration. 

"Damn you Magic Knights!" 

"Akai Inazuma!" 

She shielded herself from the attack, but the shield was incinerated, and the attack hit her slightly. She retaliated full force throwing Hikaru to the ground before Fuu could even try to protect her. Hikaru struggled up, but she hit her harder. Before anyone could think Fuu threw herself in front of the attack and pushed forward with her magic, sword and body. 

"Fuu-chan," Hikaru whispered hearing the girl scream in pain. Slowly Hikaru stood and added her magic to Fuu's. It broke through, and she screamed as she disappeared.

"We will meet again Magic Knights," she vowed.

They looked around nervously and slowly opened the door.

§§§~~~

"What?"

"He loved her," he repeated slowly, "Does that bother you?" here was a hint of jealousy.

She shook her head, but inside her heart screamed, "No," she responded.

He smiled, "Good, because…" he reached in to kiss her, this time she was willing.

"Umi don't!" Clef shouted seeing the scene.


	12. Captives

Chapter 12 Captives

"Clef?" Umi looked up and stood, "Hikaru? Fuu? Ascot?"

They looked at her shocked, stunned. They came to rescue her from the enemy, and it looked as if she didn't need it. Is this what Clef had been talking about? What Persea said he knew?

"Umi-san, what is this?" Fuu managed to choke.

Umi's eyes never left Clef's as she answered Fuu's question, "This is the man I was in love with before the Master Mage of Cephiro forced us apart."

Now everyone in the room was staring at him, but his eyes were locked on Umi.

"So you know…"

"How could you do this to me?" she demanded trying to keep the tears in, trying her best to not let him see her weakness.

"I suppose you gave him the Sapphire Stone too then," he went on softly.

"Answer me!"

"Then all is lost…"

"Answer me!" she clenched her fists, and out of nowhere Water wrapped around her, and she was standing in her armor, her sword in her hand.

"Umi-chan!"

"Umi-san!"

"Did you want me to be alone?! Do you hate me that much?!" she couldn't hold her tears in any longer as they streamed down her cheeks; her grip on her sword tightened.

Her words and tears brought him back to reality, "I don't hate you, far from it."

"Then why?"

"If Princess Emeraude fell in love and there was no one to save her then all of Cephiro would be destroyed, the place you loved, the people you loved. It would become barren and eventually be nothing at all. I knew if I sent you to Earth with memories of Cephiro when you came back you wouldn't be able to kill Princess Emeraude, you were like sisters. It would be just as hard to kill her as it would be to kill each other. I knew that we couldn't afford that, so I erased your memory," he explained never once glancing at the sword that was dangerously ready to use, never letting his eyes leave hers.

Fuu and Hikaru looked stunned as their swords went limp in their hands, "Are you saying that we're really from Cephiro? That we were just taken to Earth to kill Princess Emeraude when the time came?"

Clef nodded, "You three are the Princess' of Cephiro. Princess Emeraude said that if ever something would happen to Prince Ferio she wanted the three Magic Knights to have control of Cephiro."

The two Magic Knights stood there, shocked almost to the point of letting their jaws drop open.

"Ascot did you know?" Umi demanded looking to Ascot, tearing away from Clef's intent gaze, "Did you know this?"

"I knew…I knew that you three would inherit Cephiro if something happened to Ferio, but as for the rest…I knew nothing," he responded, and Umi turned to Clef again.

"You hurt me in a way that I didn't think you were capable of. That's something I thought only my worst enemy would do, could do. I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong."

"Umi you have no idea what he did to you. He doesn't deserve you, he never has," Clef responded quietly.

"Liar!" Kio shouted drawing his own sword, "Say another word I dare you."

"You don't scare me," Clef informed him, "You're a Master Swordsman yes, the best of the best, but your magic is weak compared to mine."

"But your magic hasn't had time to recover. I'm not stupid I know how your magic works, and I know this palace. It took a lot of energy to get this far," he said with venom dripping from his voice.

They all looked from Kio to Clef, sworn enemies, fighting over the same person.

As they glared at each other the woman appeared in the room, and Fuu and Hikaru pulled their swords into a ready stance. Umi glared and gripped her sword so tight she thought that she wouldn't ever be able to let it go again; her muscles would be frozen there.

Kio looked up at his sister and saw her injuries then turned glaring to the Magic Knights, "You did this?!" It didn't require an answer, the burns and slashes were unmistakable.

"Umi," the woman seemed gentle as she called for her, and Umi's glare softened only a tiny bit, "Please come with us. You'll be safe with us, we'll find a way to bring your memories back. You can have what you lost."

Umi looked from Kio to the two Magic Knights.

"Umi-chan," Hikaru said softly, pleadingly.

"Not unless you promise not to hurt them," she responded, "They're my best friends, and I won't see them hurt for anything."

She scowled, but Kio's look was enough to make her nod in agreement. Umi smiled back and walked to Kio who held out a hand to her. She took it gently.

"Umi-san what are you doing?!" Fuu demanded.

"You'll be safe, Cephiro will be safe," Umi responded simply, "But now…" she looked at Clef and shook her head, "Now I can have back what he stole from me."

"Umi stop it!" Clef shouted at her, "I didn't steal him from you! He almost killed you!"

"What?" Umi whispered as her eyes grew wide at Kio's grimace.

"Did he conveniently leave that part out?" Clef asked coldly, glaring at Kio.

"What is he talking about?" Umi looked into his eyes.

He wouldn't respond, so Clef did.

"No one in the palace knew about you two because you both thought that we wouldn't approve, but I guessed that there was someone because you always snuck out in the night. When you came back one night you were in tears and there was blood everywhere," his eyes became bleak trying to push the image away. It had haunted him for years, the beautiful Water Knight covered in her own blood, her hair soaked in it, with gashes and cuts all over her body, scarring her forever. Her eyes were full of terror, and the only place there wasn't blood was where her tears had washed it away, "I took you in and healed you. When I asked you what happened all I got was jumbled phrases and inaudible mutters, so I went into your mind, to your memories."

"Stop it!" Kio raised the sword.

"Don't want her to know the truth?" his eyes were deadly with rage, "Don't want her to know that the person that attacked her was the one she thought she loved? Don't want her to hear that he was on a power trip and that having a Magic Knight under his control would be the ultimate power?"

"That's not true," Kio looked at Umi, "Umi that's not true, I would never…"

"I don't know who to believe," Umi whispered, "I don't know…" she put her hands to her ears as a screeching sound rang in her head. She screamed and tried to get it out of her mind, out of her head as visions and flashes hit her.

* "Stop it! Kio what are you doing?!" 

"I'm sorry Umi, you cannot be let to bring back the Sapphire Stone, you can't. I could never get what I wanted that way."

"I thought I was what you wanted!" 

"Your power."

"No!"*

When she looked up she was on the ground and there were many concerned people all around her. She looked up at Kio, into his dark blue eyes and stared, horrified. 

"My power?" she whispered.

"Umi, I was so much younger, I didn't see, didn't realize until it was too late that it was you, not what you could control," he pleaded with her.

She thought back to a few moments ago, 'You're so strong.' Her eyes widened, and she held up her sword, "Liar!" she screamed, "You used me for my power and then almost killed me. For those things I can never forgive!" 

Umi pulled her sword down on him, and it met with a clang and a crash as he almost lost hold of the sword. Umi jumped away from the parry, and he stumbled back,

"You were always the best of the Magic Knights, but this…this is a new strength," he said quietly blocking each attack but refusing to fight back. Hikaru knew the strategy and wanted to say something but found her mouth too dry and her words missing; her eyes were locked on the fight.

Apparently Umi knew the trick too, and she wasn't at all thrown off when the sword came crashing down onto her. She met his sword, and everyone in the room clenched their teeth for the impact. It rang so clear they thought they could hear it from miles away, and the ringing made them clutch their hands to their ears. 

They went back to pacing, "Umi stop it, please," he was begging with her.

Suddenly she knew this wasn't the person in her dream, this wasn't her true love; he had hurt her, and he would pay. He had betrayed her, hurt her heart and for that he must die.

They all saw murder flash across her eyes as she thought of what he'd done to her.

The fight began to reach its climax with clanging and metal ringing in her ears.

Once her sword slid across his arm making a long thin slice, but he never once flinched or faltered as his blade slid across her cheek then down her exposed arm as he played with her, his eyes gleaming insanely.

She screamed as he drove the blade into her leg where there was bare flesh.

"Umi!" the others screamed from the door.

Her eyes flashed to them as she blocked, her leg burning.

He tried to push away the images in his mind;

The battered Knight collapsing into his arms weakly pummeling him with her fists demanding why her. Why was she betrayed? 

He tried to push them away but the blood on her face now brought him back to past events:

* "I don't understand, why me?"

"Oh Umi."

"Is it because I'm that stupid? Trusting him?! Is that it?!"

"No, it's because…I don't know."

"You're supposed to know! I want answers and I want him dead!"

"So do I…"*

"She's going to die if that leg isn't fixed!" he heard Persea shout, but he couldn't register just exactly what she was talking about, "She can't possibly fight with a leg like that! Not fairly!"

"She won't stay still, she'll be killed if she does. How am I supposed to do anything?" Fuu demanded, and they all shook their heads. It seemed the Water Knight had only one fate, and the woman laughed happily.

"I won't let her die like this!" Ascot summoned the Pegasus, and it reared and spread its mighty wings swallowing the room. It lay down partially, and Umi mounted as it stood. Now the fight was uneven but in her favor, and she fought him from the rearing and screaming Pegasus as the blade swung close but never struck it.

"Damn you!" the woman screamed for her brother and struck Umi in the back throwing her from the Pegasus as he approached, that mad glint in his eyes. He reached down and touched her hand where the Sapphire Stone was as her body began to fade. He was going to wait for her to die and then take it. 

"Umi-san!" Fuu raised her hands, but the woman hit her, and she fell to the ground unconscious. 

Ferio raised his sword, and they battled as the girl on the ground began to mutter.

"Why me? You should know, tell me, why me?"

Clef's eyes widened, and a fierce anger grew inside him. Why her?! What had she ever done to anyone?! "Step away," he told Kio, his voice dangerous enough to kill.

Kio simply laughed and pulled at the stone that wouldn't budge. He sighed and sat down to wait.

Clef raised his staff and threw Kio against the wall with the little strength he had and then knelt near Umi and put his hands on hers trying his best to keep her alive. 

When she had Ferio on the ground panting and struggling to stand she saw her brother, limp in the corner, and her eyes began to flare up directing their hate at the Master Mage. When she saw the hands she gained a smug expression, and her brother's eyes followed hers.

"You always were the jealous type," she said slyly, and Clef looked up and glared fiercely.

"Don't like hearing that?" she mocked, and he looked back down.

"What has she ever done to you?!" 

"Everything," she responded and opened her hands sending a dark stream of magic toward the girl.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru screamed and hit the woman hard with her sword sending the magic in another direction. She screamed as she felt the blood begin to trickle down her back. She spun and faced the girl that had fire in her eyes.

"Akai Inazuma!" it was a spiral of fire and steel as her sword grabbed the attack and hit the woman as she fell to the ground, barely alive. 

With both of the enemies unable to fight Clef stood and helped Fuu as much as his magic allowed. When she was up she revitalized Umi who stood shakily and swayed, but with a few hands managed to stand again. She looked around her at the two. 

"What do we do with them?"

"Kill them," Clef said disgustedly, and they all stared at the sudden anger in his voice, "Would you rather them live?"

"No," they shook their heads, "But I won't kill them like this," Umi said softly.

"What do we do with them then?" Lantis asked, and Umi looked around.

"Take them back to the palace and put them in a dungeon and hold them until we find something better to do with them," she responded, and they complained but wouldn't argue as they found rope and tied them up before taking Kio's sword, and Clef put restraints on her magic.

When they were finished they took them back to the palace forcing them forward no matter how exhausted they were. When they reached the palace they threw them in the dungeon and sat down, tired but knowing there was still much to come.


	13. Stepping out of the Shadows

Chapter 13 Stepping out of the Shadows

"Why Umi?" his voice was raised, and everyone was watching the heated argument, "Why won't you just kill them?"

"Because I don't believe in killing people like that. In the heat of battle yes, but not when they've given up, not when they've almost surrendered. Maybe we can help them," she said hopefully. Maybe she was thinking, maybe there was a way to restore him to the person she used to love.

Clef sighed knowing exactly what she was thinking about and wanted to tell her…wanted to tell her everything. He knew he couldn't and it killed him, but he stayed strong, "There's nothing we can do; they're beyond our control. The only way to erase what they've done from the people's minds is to kill them."

"Or you could just erase their memories too," Umi muttered, and he glared.

"Are you going to hold me to that forever?" he snapped, and her eyes met his in a flash of blue against blue.

"Until you tell me what you're hiding," she responded, and his throat got caught.

"Wh…wh…what?"

"Oh come off it, you know that there's something that you're hiding from me. I'm not stupid, I can feel it, and I've had dreams. There's someone in my life that you're keeping hidden, tell me," her voice was so pleading, so innocent.

"It's…" he stopped himself and shook his head, "It doesn't matter, it's behind us. You probably wouldn't even feel the same way."

"I'll be the judge of that thank you," she snapped, and he looked down. He changed the subject drastically.

"Then what are we going to do with them?"

"If it is as you say," Umi sighed, "Then a final battle with the Magic Knights would be an appropriate death I think."

"What?!" everyone in the room shouted, and Umi stood.

"In the morning we will fight them, or at least I will. It's up to you two whether or not you want to come. I won't hold you for anything. I understand that none of this is your doing, that it's my fault and my battle."

"We wouldn't ever abandon you Umi-chan," Hikaru jumped up and grabbed Umi's hand.

"I will fight as well," Fuu stood and took her other hand and the three were as one.

"Arigato," Umi whispered as tears came to her eyes.

After a long silence they decided it was time for bed and walked toward their rooms.

Umi fell onto her bed and didn't want to get up when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned as she pushed herself up and answered it. She looked up slightly and met Clef's blue eyes.

"Here," he handed her a potion which she took gently, "It will help you sleep, you'll need it."

"Arigato," she downed it quickly, and he turned, "Clef," she called, and he turned wishing… 

'Stop it!' his mind scolded him, 'You know that will never be! Never again!' he shook his head sadly and moved his eyes to the young Knight that called him, "Sleep well Umi," he turned and left her without letting her speak, 'You're going to make it so it will never be,' another part of his mind scolded, but he quickly shook it away. What he did was for the good of Cephiro.

§§§~~~

She could never see his face, "Why can't I know who you are?" she whispered in her dream and somehow she knew that he was frowning. He could never speak either; it was a cruel game that was being played. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words emerged. 

"Why?" Umi whispered, and he shook his head, "Why?!" her voice was more forceful this time. "**_WHY_?!"**

She sat bolt upright, sweating and panting the words still on her lips, why? She fell back onto her bed and curled into a tight ball crying herself back to sleep. Why couldn't she know? Why did she have to go through this misery? Questions raced through her mind like drops of water, all becoming a waterfall in the end. The waterfall droned out everything else and eventually sleep came to her.

§§§~~~

She paced the fencing room floor nervously. She wasn't wearing shoes and neither were the other two. Clef brought the woman and her brother in the room and unshackled her magic sighing heavily and begging Umi with his eyes to turn back and stop this. She shook her head, and he turned and went to stand on the side of the room with the others. He knew somewhere in his mind that if this turned the other way he wouldn't hesitate to kill them himself.

Umi faced Kio and the other two faced the woman as they bowed in ceremony. Umi pulled her sword to her hands using only her mind as he drew his own. As she spun and their swords met she heard the words.

"Midori no Senpuu!"

"Akai Inazuma!"

She turned her attention away from her friend's struggle and went back to her own blocking and attacking, throwing all her rage into her attacks, trying desperately to be faster than him because she knew she couldn't be stronger. She met him stroke for stroke, swing for swing but could never get any of her own in. Finally she was offered a spot and threw her sword into his sword arm causing blood to seep onto the pale stone. 

He glared but never uttered a word as he threw his sword into the other hand giving Umi the advantage. He wasn't as good with his other hand. She tried to get to his back but couldn't, then resorted to pacing around him waiting for him to attack. When he did she parried then broke the parry and aimed for his leg, trying to cripple him slowly. He blocked her attack and whipped his sword across her cheek instead. She held in tears feeling the fiery wound begin to flare up. If she were to cry the tears would blind her. She bit the insides of her cheeks keeping them in and kept up with him still. 

Finally she managed to get him across the side shredding into his shirt exposing the wound; it was deep. He shouted in pain, and his sister's eyes caught the wound. She tried to attack but couldn't with the two girls. 

Umi looked triumphant as she made one last cut, into his chest, and he fell back, his sword clattering to the ground. He was dead before he hit.

"Bitch!" she screamed and threw magic onto Umi as the girl curved in pain and fell to the ground, panting. 

"Umi-chan!" 

"Umi-san!" 

Her sword fell from her hands and onto the ground as she closed her eyes, "Gomen nasai, Hikaru, Fuu," she said quietly before she fell onto the ground.

"NO!" they both screamed.

"Shut up!" the woman shouted and hit the girls hard, throwing them into the ground as well.

"Umi!" Clef shouted. Seeing her begin to fade he threw himself down to her. Nothing mattered anymore, not even the good of Cephiro, all that mattered was the girl that was dying in his arms, the girl that he loved, the girl he couldn't live without, "Umi wake up," he begged as a lone tear streamed down his cheek, "Umi wake up!"

"Damn you Clef!" she screamed throwing all her magic onto him. He didn't have time to create a shield, to protect her, to protect himself.

"Mamori no Kaze!" Fuu collapsed as the barrier stood strong, the barrier that would save her friend's life even if it couldn't save her own. 

She screamed but didn't bother with the fallen Wind Knight. She wanted vengeance for her brother's death, and she could taste blood.

§§§~~~

"Umi, please, wake up," she could hear his voice in the dream. Was this a dream? Where was she? Why was it so dark? Then out of nowhere someone appeared in the mist, a form…the form from her dreams. Her breath caught because this time she could see a face, this couldn't be right. Her whole body trembled, quivered. He stepped out of the shadows, and into her view as she met the eyes of her lover. 

*gasps! Was that a cliffhanger?! No hahaha I don't really like them much, so I made it semi-obvious I think…yes. Anyway good news for me anyway I don't have testing for another three weeks so I don't have to stop this story. I'll be finished by then I'm sure so yey! Until next chapter ja ne! ^.^*


	14. Destinies Fulfilled

Chapter 14 Destinies Fulfilled 

"Clef," the name barely escaped her lips as she opened her eyes slowly making everyone in the room seem to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Umi," he sighed, and that's when she realized the position they were in. She was being supported by him and was laying in his lap, his hands wrapped around her back. She blushed and stood, looking around her and seeing the scene. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Hikaru and Fuu lying unconscious on the ground, and Fuu's barrier somehow holding up even though _she_ was attacking it constantly. Umi forced herself forward to the edge of the barrier, "Don't go out there," Clef begged her, "You'll be killed."

"I don't care, Fuu and Hikaru will be killed if I don't," she summoned her sword to her hands once more and stepped out of the barrier.

"Mizu no Ryuu!" she wasn't prepared for Umi's attack, and it threw her into a wall. Shakily she stood and met the Water Knight's eyes.

They just stood there, their eyes locked for what seemed like hours, though it was only seconds, before she opened her hands, but instead of directing her attacks at Umi she threw her magic on Fuu and Hikaru.

"No!" Umi screamed and threw all her weight at the woman, catching her off-guard and throwing her to the ground.

Her eyes were like a stormy ocean as she gripped her sword and put it near her throat. They were both panting heavily, but Umi's eyes were gleaming with vengeance.

She screamed and fell back as the woman pounded her to the ground with dark magic. She tried to stand but couldn't move through the constant stream of magic.

One ear piercing shriek and Lafarga, Lantis and Ferio had their swords drawn.

"One step, and she dies for sure," her eyes were as dark as the magic she poured upon Umi, "I swear on my life and hers and if that's not good enough for you I'll swear on their lives as well," she sent a dangerous glance toward the two unconscious Knights.

If they hadn't froze already they froze then.

"I thought you would reconsider when your precious Knights were on the line. Now," her eyes scanned the room as she stopped the constant flow of magic on Umi. 

The girl was in a ball, her sword hugged close to her body as she looked up weakly but couldn't muster the strength to stand. 

"Fight for her," her voice was cruel as her eyes swung around mercilessly. When no one appeared she got angry, "Fight for her! You were willing to fight my brother for her but not me?! Are you scared?! Fight for her!"

Umi's eyes snapped open suddenly as she became aware of what went on around her, "Don't!" she screamed pleadingly.

"She'll die if you don't," she hit Umi again causing her to scream and fall back.

He stepped from out of the barrier and raised his staff, meeting her vengeance ridden gaze head on.

"Clef no!" Umi cried standing and clenching her fists as the Master Mage gripped his staff and let magic loose on the woman while reciting words no one understood. A blinding white and blue light met the woman's dark magic, but he had underestimated her rage, and the effect was deadly. She threw him down pummeling him with magic until he was so battered he could barely move.

"No!" Umi couldn't take it as she threw herself in front of the magic and drew her sword. She pushed back on the magic, and her anger heated and filled her body to the point that she thought that if it didn't express itself soon she would explode.

Her passion fed the Sapphire Stone, and her whole body began to glow. Waves wrapped around her, and streams of water shot out to her sword. 

She pulled her sword down on the woman, sweat streaming down her face.

The last she saw of the woman were terrified eyes as sword and magic, passion and lasting desire came down upon her. She didn't even have time to scream before she was on the ground, dead.

§§§~~~

"She hasn't left his side since that battle, and she won't let anyone tend her injuries. It's been a day and a half! I'm afraid if he doesn't wake up she'll…she'll die herself," Persea said softly.

They were all standing outside Clef's chambers praying that he and the Magic Knight of Water would soon emerge.

"There was something she needed to hear from him, about someone," Ascot said softly looking at the floor.

"She wouldn't, like, abandon her friends now would she?" Caldina demanded.

"Of course not," Persea smiled back at her trying to be reassuring, but somewhere they all knew the fate of the Knight lay solely in the Master Mage's hands.

§§§~~~

She had only slept a few hours the night before, waking at every movement he made. She hadn't dreamt, but now she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She missed him even though they had only touched in dreams.

She knelt by his side and put her hands over his. She looked at his closed eyes for a long time before she bent down and put her lips to his. A tear streamed down her cheek and fell onto his silent lips when she pulled back. She sniffed and smiled weakly as she stood. She pulled her hands away, but something held them. She looked down to her hands and found that he held them tightly. Next her eyes strayed to his face. He licked his lips, savoring the kiss. His eyes fluttered and open, and she was met with ocean blue eyes, "Umi."

She gasped and ripped away trying to stop her pounding heart at his hurt look. She blushed fiercely, "Gomen, I'm probably not who you expected. I was worried that's all." 

"Worried," his voice was soft, and it made her heart speed up more, pounding so hard she was almost positive he could hear it. His eyes ran over her and stopped on the sword wound on her cheek. His eyes narrowed and gained a sharp look, "You haven't had that cleaned or checked on. Come here."

She hesitated but then knelt near him once more. She closed her eyes as gentle hands fell on the wound, and a cool sensation ran through her face. When she opened her eyes again he was looking at her curiously. She blushed a deep red and stood again. 

He held her wrist, and she looked down at the hands curiously, "Stop running, please, sit, ask, I know you have questions."

She gulped and nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed where she could see him clearly. He urged her with his eyes to continue.

'Are you going to tell her the truth?' his mind asked him.

'I don't know!' he shouted back at it.

'You better find out real fast.'

'I know! But I don't know what to do! If she finds out, and everything's changed, then…but if nothing has then what if the same thing happens to her as it did to Princess Emeraude?'

'That won't, can't happen, and you know it.'

He shook his head trying to chase the voices away as she looked at him; concern written across her face, "Please, begin." 

She nodded, not sure what to say, "I've had dreams…" she put her head down, and her hair fell over her eyes hiding her face.

His heart leapt, dreams? But he didn't need to wait long before she explained.

"I'm not sure but I think…I think they're about my past. At first…when we first met Kio I thought…I thought that he was the one who was in my dreams, but somehow I know it's not. Then in the battle I had one, but this time he…he had a face, and…"

He couldn't see her face, but he saw the tears hitting the bed. He sat up slightly trying to hold in the wince and pulled up her chin so he was looking at her. 

"It was you," she said so quietly he could barely hear the words.


	15. Party Plans

Chapter 15 Party Plans

He tried to stay calm, but Umi felt him tense and pulled away from his touch, "I know I must sound so stupid," she laughed and stood, "And you should be sleeping anyway."

She stood and walked to the door, and he just watched her look back at him, smile, and leave shutting the door softly.

§§§~~~

They sighed when she emerged. Her face was tearstained, and her eyes were bloodshot with dark rings around them. Other than that she seemed fine.

"How is the Guru?" Ascot asked.

"He's fine," Umi smiled, and they all sighed again, "How are Hikaru and Fuu?"

"Still sleeping, but they're being watched over," Persea responded, and a grin spread across Umi's face.

"Uh U-Umi," Ascot wouldn't look at her.

She looked up, "Hai?"

"Well could I talk to you, alone?" She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was blushing fiercely.

"Of course," she met his eyes for a split second and saw that they twinkled. They turned and walked out to the gardens where she could speak to him in private.

§§§~~~

He just sat there, staring blankly at the door when Persea walked in with a tray of food. He looked up expecting to see the Water Knight, but when he saw that it wasn't he grew worried, "Where's Umi? Is she okay?"

She raised her eyebrows to him but answered, "She's fine; she and Ascot just went to the gardens."

"She and Ascot?" he tried to sound uninterested, but his mind screamed at him.

'You didn't speak to her! She felt rejected!'

Persea giggled slightly, "Didn't you know?"

He stared blankly.

'Didn't know what? Was she playing with him? Was she laughing with Ascot about it right now?'

"Ascot is in love with her!" Persea burst out, grinning viciously.

"What?" his face went as white as the sheets he was resting on, "What does she think about him?"

Persea laughed, "Oh you know Umi; she doesn't tell anyone about anything. She's secretive; no one can tell with her, not even the other two."

"It didn't used to be that way," he muttered.

'She used to tell me everything, her deepest fears and fantasies,' he thought sadly, 'But those times are gone. Now she seeks shelter in Ascot's arms.'

'It doesn't have to be that way! Go after her!' This was his heart.

He closed his eyes and felt her silky hair in his hands, breathing in the light scent of bluebells that seemed to trail her. Her slender body was in his grasps as he felt her whisper in his ear, "Ashiteru."

His eyes snapped open as he stood.

"Guru you're not strong enough to stand!" Persea gasped.

"I'm fine," he smiled through the wince.

"Where are you going?" she demanded when he opened the door.

"Out," he said simply and disappeared down the hall.

§§§~~~

"Umi you have to know that I-that I care for you… a lot," Ascot was looking down as he spoke, "And when you battled, and we thought you would be killed I swore to myself that I would tell you if…no, as soon as you got out."

"Oh Ascot," she reached up and brushed his bangs out of the way, "You are such a great person, and I love you very much, but it can't be like that."

His eyes sank, but suddenly he smiled, "I hate him because he's not me, but I love him if he makes you smile. I hope he makes you happy, Umi-chan."

She blushed at what he said but even more at the added affection, "Actually," she stammered knowing he deserved the truth, "He…he…doesn't know."

He raised his eyes at that, "He should, and he should know how lucky he is."

"Arigato Ascot."

'But he doesn't feel the same about me, a mere child; he proved that.'

He smiled at her, and then in an impulse, Umi reached up and kissed him.

He kissed her back softly, moving his hands around her waist and then letting go, "Tell him Umi," he turned and left without another word.

A silent tear fell down her cheek as she clenched her fists ad stifled a scream. No one deserved this, no one deserved the pain she brought. She stood and ran from the gardens, her head in her hands, her tears blinding her.

§§§~~~

He watched the whole thing not hearing a word only seeing what happened. Seeing her touch someone else killed him, but seeing her rejected by someone else, seeing her cry, hurt him even more.

He touched his lips that still tingled with her kiss and wondered if Ascot had any idea what he had just turned down, what had just slipped through his fingers. He hated the young boy just then, but knew that it would get him nowhere to confront him, or Umi for that matter. So he hid in the shadows and went back to his chambers to sleep though rest would never find him.

§§§~~~

When the two Knights awoke they insisted to hold a grand party in Umi's honor and with the help of Persea and Caldina most of Cephiro was coming. Umi sighed and smiled keeping everything hidden as she always had. She kept it all inside and watched the colors and arrangements of the ball being put up all around her.

She was standing in the grand ballroom watching the decorators go about their business occasionally bowing to the Magic Knight. They would stare at her baffled when she bowed back. This had been going on for the last two days.

It had been a little over a week since the battle, and the Magic Knights had decided to enjoy the time they had left though everyone saw less and less of the Water Knight. She hid by the shore reading or writing or sometimes just staring into the distance. They watched her from afar, worried, concerned, but not daring to pry. The only ones she opened up to seemed to have no idea what was wrong with her and knew that they would never get anything out of her. So they watched from afar amazed by her grace and strength and worrying about her when her appetite failed, and she disappeared more and more often for longer periods of time.

She avoided meeting anyone's eyes but with Clef it went further, she not only avoided his eyes but tried to avoid him in all forms. Anytime she saw him walk into a room she would quickly make up an excuse and dart away.

He would watch her go, wanting to go after her but not sure that he would know just what to say.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru began to drag her out of the room, "Umi-chan the ball starts in an hour, and you're not even ready!"

Umi looked at the girl, studying her; she was wearing a long slim red and white dress that hugged close to her skinny frame. It went just above her knees and had a flaring white skirt with a red waistband that had ribbons that flew down past her knees. The top was low cut with a oval shape in the back, exposing some flesh. There were long dangling beautiful golden chains covered in red beads falling from her shoulders, and her hair hung loose, crimped from wearing it in a braid so often. She wore large golden and ruby earrings, and her eyes no longer showed innocence. She looked taller than she was, and Umi noted that it was the shoes she wore. They were high heeled, but Hikaru walked in them perfectly. She looked like a fire faerie. Umi smiled.

When they reached Persea's room Umi was met with a stunning blond with bright green eyes. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Was this who she thought it was?

A long loose fitting white and green dress hung close to her slender figure, white at the bottom and then a green piece on the top, the color of trees in the winter. The white sleeves at the bottom of the dress hung slack over her shoulders, and the green and white pieces were connected with a triangular golden and emerald encrusted broach that had chains that fell down her sides amazingly. Her slightly curled hair was gleaming and looked as soft as silk, and her shoes were a bit lower than Hikaru's but still she too walked perfectly in them. Her arms moved like a dancers, and she looked like a wood spirit, a dryad.

"F-F-Fuu?!"

She blushed a deep shade of red and nodded, "Hello Umi-san, come now you must be dressed."

"Uh…okay," Umi retreated when she had recovered from her friend's stunning transformations. She had known that they were beautiful but not that they could look like goddesses. 

Persea drug her into a closet and before she knew it a dress was in her hands, and Persea was walking out.

Umi looked around her and took in her surroundings. She was in a large walk-in closet the size of a room with walls full of clothes and large mirrors. Umi looked at herself in a mirror and saw her beauty but saw how much of it was lost.

Her eyes were sunken, and she had lost too much weight. She looked frail, and her body was no longer nimble, only scrawny and awkward.

She touched the mirror then touched her own sunken features, "Clef I wish you would understand, could feel…" she sunk to her knees and sobbed.

§§§~~~

"Umi," he whispered touching the mirror in front of him where he watched the girl cry, "It's me? I'm the one who hurt you?"

His mind brought him back to his conversation with Persea. She had said that Ascot was in love with Umi, so he would never turn her down. She must have turned him away, for…

He thought about every time Umi had fled from a room since that day when he awoke. How many times she had went to the safety of the water, away from him. As if she couldn't…couldn't face him.

"I'm so sorry, never…I thought…"

'It doesn't matter what you thought; she's suffering because of you,' his mind lashed at him.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear my life on it."

§§§~~~

"Umi are you done?" Persea knocked on the door.

Umi dried her tears as she stood, "Almost," she called. She held the dress close t her body and spun, looking at herself in the mirror. She sighed and dropped the dress, her hands shaking, "Clef…"

§§§~~~

"Umi…" he sighed and let go of the image thinking it would be improper to watch her change.

"Guru!" Ferio stormed in, "We had your new robes tailored for… What is wrong with you lately?"

"Ne?" Clef looked up, startled, as if just noticing Ferio's presence.

Ferio sighed, "You've been acting all spaced out and more pulled into yourself than usual. It's been going on like this for the past week. What's up?"

"More like who's up," Lantis jeered walking in.

"What?" Ferio snapped.

"This is exactly the way you act when you're thinking about Fuu. So who is it?" Lantis turned from Ferio to Clef.

"And you don't get love struck when you're thinking about Hikaru? When she walks into a room?" Ferio questioned.

Lantis blushed, but they both turned back to Clef after he muttered, "I never said anything like that…"

"So?" Ferio inquired, and Clef turned his ocean colored eyes toward the window, looking out at Cephiro.

"No one, it's just the stress of the battle, that's all," he said absently, but they didn't believe him one bit. 

"Well is it someone in the palace? Hm…Persea?!" Ferio started laughing.

"Ferio maybe we should leave him be," Lantis suggested seeing the distress on Clef's face.

Ferio muttered as they walked from the room, and Clef heard snatches of the conversation.

"The only other girl in the palace is Umi," Lantis whispered, and Feiro laughed harder.

"I can't imagine _anyone_ loving her, so it must be someone outside."

Ferio had no idea how close to death he was when he said that. Clef controlled his emotions and shut the door after them with only a raised hand. He looked back to the sea and noticed the new robes lying on his bad that Ferio must have set out for him. He sighed and began to change into them thinking about the girl that he had so badly wounded.

§§§~~~

"I don't know…" Umi was muttering when she walked out of the closet, "Uh…guys?" She looked at them confused; they looked stupefied.

"U-U-Umi-chan," Hikaru couldn't speak.

"What? What's wrong? It doesn't look that bad does it?" Umi questioned looking down, it didn't matter what she looked like. No one would be looking at her.

"You look…beautiful Umi-san," Fuu responded, and Umi smiled and blushed.

"Arigato, but you two will be the belles of the ball. You look like something out of a Fairy Tale," she complimented, and they both laughed.

"Maybe those mirrors in Persea's closet weren't big enough," Hikaru laughed as Persea and Caldina emerged, both beautifully dressed and carrying three flower headdresses.

Persea walked to Hikaru and placed one of large bright red flowers with black centers and framed by little beaded flowers that looked almost like small cherries of some sort and a few deep green leaves and brown vines. It looked like a crown of fire flowers.

Then she walked to Fuu, and the medium sized white flowers with yellow centers and patterns of three leaves settled beautifully in her golden hair.

Caldina held the last and set it upon Umi's head, "Whoever he is he's gonna be knocked dead by you Umi," she winked and turned to Persea who was grinning wickedly.

Umi sighed heavily and vaguely listened to their instructions.

"First Hikaru and Fuu are going to come in, then Umi you'll be right after them. It'll be a _huge_ entrance. Everyone is dying to meet the Magic Knights."

Half an hour later Persea and Caldina walked back into the room.

"The party is just beginning, and they're waiting," Persea told them, and Fuu and Hikaru looked at each other nervously then looked at Umi who smiled weakly back trying to be encouraging.

'Just like before,' she thought sadly, 'Trying to share their joy at being loved but being alone. Let's just hope I don't make the same mistake twice.'

§§§~~~ 

The doors to the ballroom were open when the two walked in.

Ferio turned from speaking to a man, and his breath caught when he saw her. Her eyes were searching, searching for him. When their eyes met he walked to her and held out a hand to her pulling her close, making her blush. They were both completely oblivious to the Noble girls who turned their noses up at the girl who had so obviously stolen the Prince's heart.

"Who is _she_ to prance in here like that?" One scoffed.

"_She_ isn't anyone I know. A nobody."

"_She_ is the Magic Knight of Wind and the Prince's lover," another responded smugly. 

They all gasped at this and backed away from the couple that danced across the floor, lost in each other's eyes. 

"You look like a Spirit, please assure me you're real," Ferio played with her hair as he spoke, "Because if this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

Fuu looked down, blushing, then looked back up into his eyes as she spoke, "I'm real," she took his hand and put it to her cheek.

"That's not enough proof," he stopped dancing and bent in, kissing her. He put a hand behind her neck as he let the kiss linger.

When they broke away they saw everyone in the ballroom in a circle around them, clapping and cheering.

Fuu blushed and buried herself in Ferio's chest, breathing in his scent.

He held her tight and tried to stifle a laugh at some of the faces he saw and some of the looks he got.

§§§~~~

She clapped with everyone else and didn't even realize the arm around her waist until the person whispered in her ear, "My little Fire Faerie will you dance with me?"

She spun and smiled, "Lantis," she shook her head and waved a finger at him, "You shouldn't scare me like that. Of course I'll dance with you, you didn't have to ask."

As they spun, her dress flew beautifully beneath her, the ribbons flowing with the movements of her body. He hugged her close and asked her softly, "Have I told you how beautiful you are yet tonight?"

She laughed and blushed, "You have, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"You are, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes upon," he said it so gravely, so seriously Hikaru blushed awfully.

"Arigato."

"I should be thanking you, for gracing me with your presence, and this dance."

She blushed deeper, and looked down, but he pulled her head up.

"And this kiss," he touched her lips gently then the kiss became more fiery.

When they pulled away there were more cheers and clapping, then the dancing began again.

§§§~~~

"Where is the Water Knight?"

"It is her party."

"The least she could do would be make an appearance."

The world around him spun as he listened to bits and pieces of conversations.

It had been half an hour since the other two had made their entrance, and he was getting extremely worried.

"Where's Umi?" he pulled Persea aside.

She looked around, and her mind flashed back, "She was supposed to come in after the other two, but she never did."

"What?"

"She never came in," Persea answered.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure, she's been so sick lately, maybe she wasn't feeling good."

"Arigato," he turned and walked from the room.

He searched the palace for her, finally reached her room and opened the door. He looked around and saw the door to the terrace was open, a light breeze blowing the curtains. He stopped in the doorway, frozen.

She was so beautiful. He couldn't see her face, but she wore a long flowing blue and white dress that went to her ankles and was held tight to her waist with a deep blue wrap that had ribbons that went down in the back. The white of the dress was tinted blue and matched her hair that flew just as marvelously as the ribbons. 

There was a crown of large blue flowers with brown centers and green vines that climbed down her shoulders. 

The ocean breeze played with her hair blowing it to one side causing her to raise her hands and push it out of the way occasionally.

After a moment of shock he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by her voice.

"I just couldn't go in there like that okay?! Couldn't deal with that, not when y… That's it go away," her voice pained his heart.

'She always could do that,' he thought, 'Sense when I was near.'

"Leave me in peace. Please tell them I'm fine and terribly sorry, but I wasn't feeling well enough to attend," her voice never lost that quiver, the sound of tears being held in.

"Turn around and tell me that. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're fine," he marveled at how he found his voice let alone his words; he guessed it was necessity.

She didn't turn but muttered, "I'm fine. Now leave."

But instead of leaving he walked closer and put his hands on her shoulders, "You're not fine Umi, and I think I know why."

She spun and looked up at him. Now he saw her full beauty, and his body began to quiver just feeling her near him. She was wearing that blue tinted white dress but in the front there was a half circle golden and sapphire piece on the top of her dress near her collarbone with small sapphires that hung down. She wore sapphire earrings and bracelets on her upper arms and down toward her wrist. Small rings lined her fingers. 

Her cheeks glistened with fresh tears, and his heart began to ache. He reached up and brushed her cheeks with his hands sending goose bumps up and down her arms. 

"Stop it!" she pulled away from him leaving him broken. What was wrong?

"Umi…what?" he choked on his words.

"Stop playing with me, hurting me," she turned her back on him, "I hear what they say I'm not completely oblivious. I know what they think, that no one could ever love me, especially not who I want to."

Anger filled his veins with what cruel things they could say about her, what they could do to her, "Umi that's not true."

"But it is! Even in my past life I was alone. The only one I found to comfort me didn't even love me," her tears were unstoppable now as she tried to push them away.

"That's not true either. Umi, you don't know so much about your past. Please, come back to the ball with me, and I'll explain everything later," he begged.

She hesitated for a long moment then nodded. 

He offered an arm, and she took it gently. He could feel how tense she was when he was near her, when they were together. It wasn't natural, not like it had been.

§§§~~~

Everyone gawked at the beautiful girl on the Master Mage's arm. Who was she? Where had she come from? 

The minute they had entered the doorway there was a man stealing Umi from Clef. She took his hand graciously and tried to get away from the Mage as soon as she could. Her mind was racing. Why was her heart pounding? Did she want someone to hurt her emotionally like Kio had physically?

"What's your name?" the man asked, and she smiled up at him.

"Umi."

"The Magic Knight of Water?" he whispered, and she nodded, "Wow. I never expected you to be this beautiful."

She giggled and blushed looking down, "Arigato."

He grinned, and they danced several dances. When she finally decided it was time to get something to drink she found Clef's eyes on her. She walked over to the punch bowl, and he found her there. 

"Please dance with me," his voice was pleading, and before she could think she had agreed, and he had one hand around her waist. 

The dance was beautiful enough, but silent, and tense. They never spoke, and Umi avoided his eyes at all times. His eyes never left her. If only he could tell her now, and she would understand, but he knew this was neither the time nor the place to get into those kinds of matters. When the dance was over she went back to her original partner.

"What's your name by the way?" she asked him, and he grinned.

"Kio," he responded, and her face paled as she stopped, dropped his hands and ran from the room. 

Clef's eyes narrowed as he watched the man who looked dumbstruck then took off after Umi.

*Sorry about not posting for a while but I was stuck. Now I have to worry about my other fic, hm… anyway there is more of this chapter but it was 8 pages in word so I couldn't post it all at once or my computer would die. I'll post the next part after I'm completely finished. This is probably my longest fic sorry about that! ^.^ oh and by the way the thing Ascot says about hating him because he's not him that's not mine that is Robert Jordan's from the Eye of the World book. I wish I could think of something like that. It just seemed like a perfect thing to put in there. So Ja ne!*

  
  



	16. Homecoming

*Gomen! This chapter took me too long to write I know but I had such a hard time on it! I don't know something about this section I couldn't get it to flow so sorry if it's not all that good, but the next will be better…I hope.*

Chapter 16 Homecoming

He watched her in the doorway, her chest heaving as she curled up on her bed. The dress flew out beneath her making it look like another sheet, "Dammit it's not fair, if you would just love me like I love you…"

His breath caught as he walked to the bed and sat on the edge holding her shoulders. She gasped and spun, how much had he heard? She immediately sat up, but to her surprise his hands never left her arms.

"It killed me when you went to him, when you sought comfort in his arms. I hated him, but I loved him for loving you," his voice was soft but there was no doubt which 'him' he spoke of, "When you came back that night…" He closed his eyes and pushed the pictures away, "I thought I would loose you. I tended you for so long, and slowly you began to trust me, trust grew to a deep friendship, friendship grew to love."

Her eyes grew wide, but he never stopped.

"We would spend long nights together, but no one in the palace knew. I don't know why we never told them, but we didn't. I wasn't sure if they could handle it, and you didn't want that kind of attention.

"When I had to make you leave it was like death. I didn't want to. I didn't want to force you away from me, I didn't want you to forget Cephiro, or me, but it had to be, for the good of Cephiro.

"That's what I needed to tell you, what you needed to hear. You were loved by someone who loved you back, you still are."

She didn't know what to say; they just sat there, taking each other in completely.

"Are you saying…?"

"I love you Umi I always have always will," he answered before she could finish the question.

"I love you too," she threw her arms around his neck, and he held her close, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I was scared, for the good of Cephiro. I didn't want to see any harm come to you, like what happened to Princess Emeraude. That's why I changed my form. I didn't want you to recognize me, didn't want you to see who I was. Then after all this happened I wasn't sure what to say."

"You said all you had to," she whispered and buried her head in his chest and cried, but for once he stayed silent and held her tight, letting her get it out. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head until she looked up and into his eyes. There were tears in his eyes as well as hers and both let a few slip when they kissed, the first time in so many years.

She let him know without words that she wanted more, so he kissed her harder an pulled her as close to him as he could, feeling her body in his arms again refreshed him.

She pulled him on top of her and looked into his ocean blue eyes nodding slightly. He moved his hands down her body feeling how much weight she had lost and frowned softly vowing to never let her get this way again. He kissed her neck, and she laughed making his heart leap.

Their lips met again, and the kiss was full of passion and desire. She smiled up at him still savoring the kiss, and he knew he would never forget that night.

§§§~~~

She awoke with his arms still tight around her and smiled sitting up careful not to wake him. She changed and was about to slip out when arms caught her waist, "Where do you think you're going?" he kissed her neck teasingly.

She laughed and turned, looking up at him, "We'll be in big trouble if we get found together," she said quietly.

"You're not going to tell them then?" It was just like before.

She shook her head, "They don't need to know."

"I know," he looked away, "I just thought that we wouldn't have to hide."

"It's not hiding I just want to wait and see how things fall into place," she responded, and he nodded.

"Gomen," he whispered.

"Don't be."

"But I hurt you."

"But you healed me," she said gently and put her head on his chest as he wrapped arms around her, "I've never felt this safe, this warm, this…"

"Loved."

§§§~~~

"Umi-chan where did you go last night?" Hikaru asked as she walked into the dining room. Clef was already there. They had decided it would look strange if she was up before him.

She smiled weakly, remembering, "Away, I had to make sure I didn't make the same mistake twice. I just went to get a bit of fresh air."

"Huh?" Hikaru looked confused.

"The guy last night, the one I was dancing with, his name was Kio," Umi mumbled, and everyone looked at her seriously, "It was just coincidence I'm sure, but I wasn't about to tempt fate."

"Smart," Clef commented, and she nodded looking down.

"Wish I had been the first time."

The subject changed away from that, and even if no one said anything they saw a big difference in her attitude that morning. She was happier, more of the old Umi. They assumed that it was just the success of the ball and stayed silent not even registering the secret glances that the two sent each other in between words. 

§§§~~~

The day was spent in the forest and near the shore. They were just happy to be together when finally Umi brought up the subject that no one wanted to think about, but she had to know. 

"What about home?"

They all grimaced but knew they couldn't avoid it forever. They sighed together almost in defeat.

"I suppose that Cephiro will be sending us home soon. Now that the fighting is over, and it's safe again," Fuu said quietly.

"That's not fair," Ferio muttered, and everyone quickly agreed.

"Why can't you stay here forever?" Ascot asked, and they shook their heads.

"It's not like you don't belong here!" Caldina protested.

"Cephiro will never push you out unless you want to leave," Clef told them quietly.

"What?" the three asked in unison.

"Cephiro has a will of its own, and it will never push out known inhabitants. You know you belong here now, part of this world is in your hearts, it will never make you leave," he explained, "So long as your will to stay is strong."

They looked at one another before Hikaru spoke up.

"I'm staying."

"Me too," Fuu said soon after. The two looked at Umi who shook he head.

"What?" There was not an unconfused face around, but none she saw looked as pained as Clef's. She looked away from them and spoke toward the creek where they had stopped to eat lunch. 

"Someone has to tell everyone. Someone has to let them know. I can't just let my parents believe that I've run away or…or have been murdered or something," she shook her head.

"Why should you be the one to carry that on your shoulders Umi-san? Abandon this world because of our lack of responsibility? We should have thought of that," Fuu said practically, "If you go back we do too."

"No," her voice was as sharp as her eyes, "No Fuu, what if you can't come back? I won't see that happen to you. I'm leaving and that's final." She risked a glance at Clef who looked somewhere between horrified and crushed; she looked down.

There was a long silence before a strangled cry of, "No, Umi you can't."

Everyone turned to look at the Master Mage of Cephiro; they had never heard him sound like that, so desperate, so pleading. For a minute they were stunned, but couldn't speak as it seemed that all was left was him and Umi.

"Clef you know I can't stay."

"Yes you can, there's a spell, it'll erase the memories of your families and…"

"And then what of the people who know us?" she demanded, "When they look for us? What then?"

"It will make it so you never existed," he protested.

"But I want to exist, I love earth, and I love the people there," her voice was full of passion and most distinctly, pain.

"But what about the people here? The people you're supposed to love here?" now his voice was angry. Had she forgotten what she said just last night?

She looked down, "I have a place elsewhere."

"Please…"

"No," she said firmly.

"Please, stay with me Umi, please," now everything was out, and the people around them had a sharp gasp that threw them back into reality. 

"Umi-chan and…" Hikaru shook her head.

"Woah," Ferio muttered thinking back to the night before where he and Lantis had joked openly about just the scenario they saw here. He looked down wondering how close to death he actually had been; he didn't want to think about it. 

"Clef," Umi whispered.

"It's time they knew."

"Time? How long has this been going on?" Persea questioned obviously as confused as the others.

"A day, but before, in our past lives," Umi didn't need to finish, all was explained.

"Why do you want to leave so badly? Is there someone waiting for you?" Clef questioned.

"My family," Umi responded quietly, "They raised me, I can't just let them loose the last almost two decades of their life." 

He looked defeated then, "I'll hold the portal open as long as I can. A few days at most please hurry, all of you."

They nodded and stood making a circle, closing their eyes and pushing their power through to earth. When they opened their eyes they stood on the Tokyo Tower once more.

  



	17. Lost

*This chapter suggests, no more than suggests some self-damaging things so if that kind of thing bothers you I don't think you should read this chapter. I just thought I'd let you know before you read it.*

Chapter 17 Lost

"What now?" Hikaru whispered.

"We tell our families and meet back here in two days, this time," Umi responded, and they nodded, "Then we'll go back to Cephiro together."

They turned and walked out together until they had to part and go to their separate homes.

§§§~~~

"I'm home!" Hikaru called walking in as her dog, Hikari, jumped on her and licked her face. She laughed, "Down boy, down."

Her three brothers rushed in and tried not to look relieved, "Where were you?!"

She looked confused, "Huh?"

"You've been gone for three days!" 

"Oh," she blushed, "I have to explain everything, sit."

They did as she said, and she began, "Four years ago we were summoned to another realm called Cephiro…"

§§§~~~

"Fuu!" her sister ran up to her and hugged her fiercely, "Mom and dad were going crazy where have you been?! There's been a search out for you, and for Umi and Hikaru too! Have you seen them?"

Fuu nodded, "Could you please go and get mom and dad? I have a lot to explain."

She nodded and ran off. Soon her parents were hugging her and telling her how much trouble she was in even though they were laughing and crying at the same time.

She looked down; this was going to be hard, "Mom, dad, Kuu, I have to leave."

"What?"

"Forever," Fuu finished, and they stared at her, obviously confused.

"We don't understand," her father told her.

"Please, let me begin from the beginning. Four years ago the Princess of a land named Cephiro summoned Umi, Hikaru and I to go and save her country…"

§§§~~~

Umi stared at her ceiling, where were her parents? There was a note on the table for her. They had told her when she left for the Tokyo Tower with Fuu and Hikaru that they were leaving for a few days on her father's business trip, but she had thought they would be back by now. Where could they be? 

She needed to get out of the house, needed to breathe. She wrote a note telling them that she was out and would be back shortly and walked out.    

§§§~~~

"So you're not coming back?" Masaru whispered.

Hikaru shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Why are you leaving?" Kakeru protested.

"Because I…" she blushed, this was going to be harder than she thought, "Because I fell in love, and I can't leave him there."

They stared, shocked.

"His name is Lantis, and he's a master swordsman, you would like him. He takes good care of me," she assured them before they could begin their onrush of questions that normally followed when she said a guy's name in the house.

They looked at her skeptically and weren't sure what to say.

"This is hard to believe Hikaru," Satoru said finally.

"I know," she said softly.

"Is there anyway we can you're not lying?" Masaru asked.

Hikaru looked hurt, "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that this seems extremely impossible," Satoru told her gently.

"I know, but I don't know if there's anything I can do to prove it. Unless," she closed her eyes and concentrated hard, trying to find that string of magic, trying to get a piece of Cephiro through the portal. Sparks of fire flew off of her hands, and they stared, shocked.

"We wish you the best sister," Satoru said softly, and the other two nodded.

"I'm staying for another day or so, I want to spend as much time with you guys as I can," Hikaru told them, and so they spent their last days together practice fighting and playing with Hikari in the park. It was the best couple days in Hikaru's life, and she knew that leaving them was going to be hard, but she knew even more that if she never went back to Lantis she would regret it. She had spent her whole life with her brothers, and knew that she would never forget them as they would never forget her. They would always love her, but it was time to move on to a love of a different kind. They understood, she saw it in their eyes, the way they encouraged her despite the pain they felt at loosing their little sister.

When it was finally time to leave it would be hard, but they would not try and stop her, and she was grateful. 

§§§~~~

"So that's why we came back, to spend a few days with you, once the portal closes there is no way to come back," Fuu said quietly, trying not to let tears slip.

"Fuu," Kuu said softly, "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I have a life there now, I had a past there, and a future. You understand don't you?" she needed them to understand. She wouldn't be able to go back if they didn't.

"Of course we understand, we didn't think we could keep you forever," her mother said softly.

"This Prince, he better take care of you," her father smiled at her.

"He will."

They had no need of proof, they knew she was telling the truth. There was something that shone in her eyes, like a piece of that unknown land still embedded in her heart, that land that she truly belonged to. 

"It's going to be hard to lose you little sister," Kuu said softly.

"And you too," Fuu responded, "But I'll hate myself always if I don't go back, I can't pretend I wouldn't."

"We know, and we wish you a good, happy life there," her mother said quietly, "We're proud of you."

"Arigato," Fuu said quietly. There was no more talk of leaving for their family. They spent the day doing Fuu's favorite things. There were some things she knew she would never be able to forget, and her family was the major one. She tried to be with them every moment she could. 

She looked up at Tokyo's skyline and pictured Cephiro's rolling hills and light breeze. The immense forests and placid lakes, even the dreaded volcano's. She thought about Ferio, and as much as she hated leaving she knew that it was with him that she belonged.

§§§~~~

Umi got back to the house and found no one there. There was a message on the phone, and she found it was her parents.

"We're on our way home now, we'll be there tomorrow afternoon or so," her mother's voice told her, "Can't wait to see you, we missed you. I hope you're okay. See you soon."

Tears slipped down her cheeks, tomorrow afternoon. That was too late. She had to be there in the morning. She had to make a choice, and she couldn't find herself making it. She tossed and turned all night trying to decide between the love for her parents and the love of her life.

§§§~~~

"Where is she?" Hikaru was pacing, "She should have been here by now."

"I'm sure she'll get here," Fuu said quietly, but she wasn't so sure.

"Why wouldn't she want to go back?" Hikaru looked desperate for answers that Fuu couldn't supply.

"I don't know."

§§§~~~

Umi watched the Tokyo Tower and cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she had to stay. Her parents deserved the truth, she had to let them know. It wouldn't be fair to leave them hanging. She closed her eyes and saw his face in her vision, the soft lavender hair and deep blue eyes. Blue eyes that she had been pulled into, "Gomen nasai."

§§§~~~

"The portal is going to close," Hikaru could feel it fading.

"I know," Fuu muttered and took one last look around, "We've got to leave. We can't wait any longer."

"Goodbye," they both looked to the people who were standing not far from them, "We'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too," they chorused, "We love you."

"What is Clef going to do?" Hikaru whispered.

"I'm not sure," Fuu whispered as the two stood across from each other and closed their eyes. When they opened them they were in the palace.  

§§§~~~

"Umi, what's wrong?" her mother asked setting down her bags and looking at her daughter's distressed face.

"Mom!" Umi cried, "Dad!" 

"Glad to see you too," her dad smiled.

"We have to talk, now," she told them hoping, praying there was still time. 

"Can I just put this stuff away?" her mom asked, but she shook her head.

"There's no time."

§§§~~~

When he felt Cephiro lurch he knew that he couldn't keep it open any longer. He let it go and went down the halls slowly. When he saw Fuu and Hikaru he smiled, he should have trusted them. They were okay, and home, where they belonged. 

They turned from speaking with the others and saw him; their faces paled.

"Hello," he smiled trying to avoid the horrified looks they gave him.

"You let go of the portal?" Persea whispered, and he nodded.

"It didn't need to be open any longer. It's shut now, forever. The Magic Knights are home, it will never again need to open."

"No!" Fuu screamed and looked at Hikaru who had the same scared expression.

"What?" Clef asked and for the first time realized what was going on, "Where's Umi?" he tried to avoid it.

"She…she didn't come, so we…we went without her. We thought that she'd catch up, her will is strong she could have come by herself, but…but," Hikaru tried to explain, but his expression that never changed was too much for them to bear.

"What do you mean she never came?" he choked on his words.

"She never met us at the Tokyo Tower," Fuu answered softly and looked down, "Gomen."

§§§~~~

"And if I don't go now the portal will close and I'll never see him again," Umi's face was desperate, "But I couldn't just leave you like this. I couldn't just let you think I was killed her something. I won't leave without your permission either, you raised me whether or not I am truly born of Cephiro."

Her mother cried softly, and her father held her, "Umi, we love you more than anything, and we only want to see you happy. Go to him," he told her, and she hugged them and kissed them both.

"I'll miss you both, I love you," she grabbed her bag and ran toward the Tokyo Tower.

§§§~~~

He turned and walked away. He didn't want their sympathy; he wanted Umi. Why would she do that to him? Didn't she care? He didn't understand, but he knew nothing mattered anymore. He had lost her forever, and just now he needed to be alone. He turned and walked to the shore and sat near the water just looking into it placidly. A tear fell down his cheek as he saw her beautiful smile. He heard her laugh, and his heart leapt into his throat. The fact that he would never hear her again killed him, and he just wanted to jump into the sea and never emerge. The people of Cephiro needed him though, they always would, so he would have to go on.

He didn't want to go on without her though; he wanted to curl into a ball and die. He didn't understand why she would ever hurt him like that. He had thought that…

§§§~~~

"No!" Umi screamed feeling the magic had completely vanished, "Clef!" she sunk to her knees and couldn't even feel the eyes on her. She didn't even barely notice when there were hands on her shoulders. She looked up and into blue eyes. Her heart leapt, but when she saw the dirty blond hair her spirits sunk. 

"Umi," the voice was soft. 

She looked up and met the eyes of one of the boys on her fencing team. 

"Who did this to you?" 

She shook her head and stood, "No one, I'm just a bit under the weather."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, thanks though," she turned and walked from the Tower, but home wasn't where she was headed. She didn't think she could face her parents just then.

§§§~~~

Two weeks passed, and the people in the castle didn't know what to do. They had barely seen Clef, and they knew he wasn't eating or sleeping. When they did see him he never spoke, just turned and walked away. He spent long hours at the ocean and near the woods, places she loved. He never even pretended with them. He had always acted unaffected when truly he was effected, but now it was just emptiness. They were afraid that if this kept up he wouldn't last much longer.

"Damn her," Persea muttered.

"It's not her fault I'm sure," Fuu said softly.

"Why didn't she come with you? She knew didn't she?" Ascot questioned, "I've never seen him like this."

"She knew, but…" Hikaru didn't finish, there was nothing to say. None of them knew why she hadn't shown up, none of them could feel the pain she felt.

§§§~~~

She closed her eyes and cried as she had done so many nights before. Her parents were glad to have her home, but it was too hard for them to see her in so much pain. She stayed away from them, locked in her room most of them time, "Damn you Clef!" she screamed and hit her wall, "Why did you let it go?! Why did you let the portal go!? Did you want me to stay here?! I thought…" she clenched her fists and blood trickled out. She looked down at her arms and traced the cuts up and down them. She sat on her bed and pulled out the knife hidden beneath her pillow. She ran it down her skin and let the blood come out as her tears eased. 

"Umi," her mother knocked on her door, and she hid the bloodstained knife and put on her sweater.

"Yeah?" she opened the door and tried to smile.

"I thought maybe you were hungry," she handed her a bowl of soup and a glass of tea.

"Arigato," she took it and was about to shut her door, but her mother's words stopped her.

"Gomen," she turned and walked down the hallway, and Umi watched her.

"Me too." 

She had tried to assure her parents it wasn't their fault when she had gotten back. They had no idea; they couldn't be blamed. She knew that they still blamed it on themselves though. She sat on her window seat and took a sip of the soup then dumped it out the window and sipped at the tea quenching her thirst before she dumped that out too. She went back to her pillow and with shaking hands pulled out the knife like so many times before. The pain brought her calmness, and she savored the feeling.

§§§~~~

He sat in his study and tried to picture what she was doing now. He wondered if she was happy. He wondered if there was already someone else for her. He knew that her family would be glad to have her, and that thought brought him comfort. He hoped that her life was happy and she found someone even if there would never be anyone else for him. 

He just wanted to see her again. Just once. He closed his eyes and could see her in his dreams as he had so many nights before.

§§§~~~

She cleaned the blade off in the sink and slowly slipped it back in its spot. She didn't know where everything had went so wrong. She had never thought that it would come to this. She wanted to be in his arms. 

She filled up the bathtub with steaming water and slipped in. The hot water and bubbles in the bath cut at her wounds, but it felt good. Soon the blood from her many cuts had stained the water red, but she didn't even notice as she let her mind slip back to him. She just wanted to see him. She closed her eyes and the steam from the bath erased any signs of tears. The only thing that showed her pain were the red slashes over her arms.

*I'm REALLY sorry if that upset some people, but it was effective I think. I probably have a couple chapters left in this story yet. This is really long, hm… I didn't think that I would let it get this long, but I guess I was wrong. I don't know but I for some reason have a problem with writing 'short stories'. Oh well. Until next chapter ja*


	18. Falling

Chapter 18 Falling

The next morning was like all the others. The sun was staring down at her, mocking her, telling her that it could be bright and cheery and she couldn't. She didn't understand why it just wouldn't stay behind the clouds, why it just wouldn't admit to the world that it had bad days too, and it just wanted to stay in bed. She groaned and sat up. 

She put on a skirt and sweater and walked out. She said good morning to her parents and declined their offer of breakfast. They exchanged glances and tried not to look at her sunken expressions and all the weight she'd lost in only two weeks. They tried to put away the fact that they had found some blood on the edge of the bathtub the night before and smiled at her and asked her how she had slept.

"Fine," she responded repeating the familiar ritual though they knew that she hadn't slept maybe more than an hour, "I'm going to the Tokyo Tower," she whispered, and they exchanged glances.

"Are you sure that's best?" her mother asked, and she nodded.

"I have to face it sometime," she responded, and they didn't want to argue.

She grabbed a book-bag and walked out of the house. She walked down the familiar streets of Tokyo and found herself straying from the Tower. She knew she had to go there, but she didn't want to. She walked around it for some time before she got up the courage and walked toward it. As it grew closer her stomach began to twist as she tried to force her hopes down. She knew they would just be shattered again. She looked up at the sky and smiled slightly; it looked like rain.

"Umi!" she turned and saw him trot up to her. She sighed as she saw the same boy she had the day she had lost everything, "You haven't been to practice," he informed her.

"I know," she said softly, "I haven't been feeling very well."

"You've lost a lot of weight," he pointed out bluntly.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" she snapped, and he shook his head.

"No, I was just worried when you didn't come that's all," he said quietly.

"I'm fine, now I was just on my way to…"

"Okay," he turned and walked away, and she called after him.

"The Tokyo Tower do you want to come?"

He grinned and nodded, and they walked together toward the Tower.

§§§~~~

"Fuu you have to let it go, it wasn't your fault," Ferio told her softly playing with her hair, "You did what you could. It would have been worse if you had waited, and the portal would have closed."

"I know," she said quietly, "But it doesn't seem fair that I be happy and she not."

"You don't know she's not happy," Ferio tried to cheer her, "There was a reason she stayed Fuu, just because she loved him doesn't mean there wasn't someone else."

Fuu shook her head, "There wasn't. I've never seen her happier than when she's around him. There was no one else that did that to her. She would never give him up willingly. Something happened, and she missed us. I don't know if by seconds or days, but I know it wasn't willingly."

"Even if that's true, there's nothing you can do for her or for him. You have to let it go. They'll both be okay in time, I know it. They're both strong," he pulled her closer to him.

"I know," she whispered, "But time might kill them both."

§§§~~~

Hikaru looked out the window, "Poor Clef."

"I know," Lantis appeared behind her, and she smiled. She was already getting used to him sneaking up on her. 

"I can't believe Umi-chan would hurt him that bad. Something bad must have happened. I hope she's okay," Hikaru looked distressed. She hadn't been herself since she'd come back. She had a grim expression that never seemed to leave her even when she was trying to be happy.

"I'm sure she's fine," he tried to be encouraging, but he couldn't even convince himself that the Magic Knight of Water was okay. Something about the way she had acted when Clef was around told him that she wouldn't give him up willingly. He had to be strong for Hikaru, and he would, but he wasn't sure that the Water Knight was at all okay.

§§§~~~

He finished bandaging the wound and looked over at his teacher. Clef smiled weakly and commented the work. 

Ascot shook his head and tried to concentrate on what he was doing, but he knew that Clef must be hurting. He had been hurting for a long time. They had been having half an hour lessons for the last week, but that was the most anyone had seen of him. 

He didn't feel resentment toward his teacher for stealing the girl's heart at all. He loved him for loving her, but he didn't understand why Umi would want to hurt him so badly. It was obvious that she loved him, so why? He couldn't help but think that she was badly hurt. It was the only reason she wouldn't have come back. He wondered if Clef thought that. No one had spoken of her in his presence, but he had to know.

"Clef?"

The Master Mage looked up, and he could see the pain in the deep blue eyes.

"Do you think that Umi's safe?"

His eyes shot down, "I think so," he whispered.

"Haven't you even considered that she might be extremely hurt?" he winced at his words; he didn't mean to upset him more.

"I thought about it, but I know that the other two would have felt something. She was connected to them. They would know if she was hurt, or…" he didn't have to finish, Ascot got the point, and he didn't want himself to force the word that had been crossing his mind; dead.

§§§~~~

"When I found you here that day what was really wrong?" he asked over a cup of tea.

"Nothing, I was just sick," she responded absently stirring the tea with a straw.

"I don't believe you. So who is he? I want a name, address, phone number," he grinned when Umi smiled. 

"You wouldn't know him."

"Try me."

"He's not from around here," she looked out the window over Tokyo. She wanted to see it fade; she wanted to see it dissolve and see the palace of Cephiro in her view. When it stayed the same she closed her eyes and tried to picture it, but even those images were fading. She was left with only the pain of her loss. 

"You can tell me anything," he assured her.

"Not this, you would never believe me," she laughed weakly.

"I would believe anything you told me."

She didn't know why, but she began telling him the story of Cephiro and by the time the sun had set he knew everything. He stared at her, shocked.

"You're right, I don't believe you," he told her, and she looked down.

"See?"

"You have some imagination," he almost whistled, "So what's the real story?"

"That is the real story," she whispered, and his eyes narrowed.

"Have you ever asked someone about this?"

"What?"

"Like professional help," he said seriously, and she glared.

"Why would I need professional help?" she demanded.

"For schizophrenia or something," he was being cruel.

"I don't have schizophrenia, and I think it's time you leave," she snapped back, and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I think it is," he stood and walked out. 

She walked out onto the observation deck and looked around before kicking in the glass. She stepped out and felt the wind whip at her viciously. She edged out onto the steel of the tower and thought of Cephiro and of Clef as she let go of the edge and fell…

§§§~~~

"Umi!" Hikaru and Fuu screamed at once as they felt her fall. 

They ran into the hall and looked at each other with fear in their eyes, "Clef," they both whispered and ran around in search of him. They reached his study and burst in, "Clef!"

He looked up at them, stricken at their eyes.

"Umi, she…she…" Hikaru looked horrified.

"She jumped," Fuu whispered, and he tried to understand, to comprehend.

"Jumped?"

"Off the Tokyo Tower," Fuu finished, and his eyes darted.

"Why?" he choked.

Hikaru shook her head, "Suicide."

§§§~~~

It felt like the last time she had come to Cephiro, and she smiled blissfully only this time she wasn't afraid of death. Her feet touched the ground, and she looked around. The hills in front of her stretched far, but she could see shining towers in the distance. Her breath caught, she must be dead and this was heaven. But when she felt the stabbing pain in her legs from the fall she knew she was alive. She didn't even have to think before she bounded off toward the towers, joy in her heart. 

§§§~~~

The information hit him hard, his precious Water Angel…he couldn't even picture her doing that. 

"You're wrong," he told them, and they looked pained, "She would never do that…she would never…"

They left him there, staring, confused and broken more than he ever had been. She had killed herself…there was nothing left to live for. There was no hope of her coming back now, and he wasn't sure he could go on, not anymore. Not now that he knew he would absolutely never see her again. There wasn't even a reason to live, to pray for her return anymore. She would never be coming to Cephiro again.

"Clef," she was breathless. 

He didn't turn; he was hallucinating already. He screamed at himself for being so weak.

Umi was hurt, "Clef," she whispered, "Turn around! Look at me!" tears poured down her cheeks. Why wouldn't he turn? What was going on?

He closed his eyes and began reciting a spell. 

"Clef?" Umi could feel the growing darkness around him, "What are you doing?!" then it dawned on her, "No!" she screamed.

*Hey this could end one of two ways. Happy recovery ending or Shakespearean Tragedy. I already wrote the last chapter but you'll have to wait to find out! ^.^ hopefully with enough reviews *coughcoughcough* you won't have to wait long. Until next chapter ja!*


	19. Beginnings

*Okay okay okay I got the hint no one likes dark stories. Gomen, but I wanted to try something different. I think I'm better at writing happy endings though so I apologize deeply to Shakespeare, because there could have been an ending to make him proud, but I don't like that kind of thing. So here is the last chapter!*

Chapter 19 Beginnings

She threw herself at him, and he hit the ground as the darkness began to fade. He looked shocked as he looked at beautiful blue eyes. She was panting as she looked down at him; she looked scared to death.

"Umi?" he whispered. There was no way this was real.

"What were you doing?" she whispered and touched his face. 

In that touch there was no doubt, "Umi," he didn't know how to react. He sat up and pulled her to him and kissed her. There were no words between the two. All that was needed was the touch. He kissed her face and neck as she ran hands down his back. He felt how much weight she had lost, but at the time cared about nothing but the fact that she was alive and here. 

When they finally pulled away they were shaking and trembling, but safe. He helped her up and kissed her again. There were tears in her eyes, but they were of joy as she finally realized that she was here, in his arms, here to stay.

"Why didn't you come with them?" he whispered and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled near him.

"My parents," she tried to get her breath, "My parents didn't come back until late. I couldn't leave them thinking I was dead, so I stayed to tell them. I thought I would be able to make it, but the portal closed before I got there. I'm so sorry," she got as close to him as she could manage.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep it open longer," he held her so tight that there wasn't a quarter of a centimeter of space between them.

"Oh God I missed you, Clef I almost died without you," Umi told him crying and laughing at the same time, the pure heat and emotion running through her.

"They told me that you jumped, they told me that you committed suicide. If you had there was nothing left for me to live for. I kept telling myself that you'd come back, but when I heard that I knew that you wouldn't. I was going to do the same," he told her what he could tell no one else. 

"I did," she said it so softly he could barely catch it. He looked down into her eyes as she explained, "I did. I didn't want to live without you, so I did. I jumped off the Tokyo Tower, but when I opened my eyes I was here. At first I thought I was dead, but now I know that I'm completely alive."

"I'm glad," he smiled and took her hands and brought her fingers to his lips. He kissed them, and she laughed. It was good to hear her laugh again. As she did her sweater fell down a bit exposing a scratch, "What's this?" he whispered and touched it.

"Nothing," she pulled away, and he looked at her confused.

"That didn't look like nothing," he said calmly, and she shook her head.

"I got it when I broke the window to the Tower," she lied.

"Let me see it, maybe I can help," he held out a hand.

She smiled, "I don't need it, it's just a scratch. Let's go see the others," she turned, but he grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes, then back to her arm. He reached down to her sweater, and she tried to rip away, but he held her firmly, "Don't," she begged tears streaming down her cheeks, "Clef don't, please."

He pulled the sweater up and saw that her arm was slashed and bloodied. For a minute he just looked at the butchered arm not completely realizing that it was the arm of his lover. It wasn't the graceful beautiful limb attached to the beautiful creature. It was matted with blood and barely recognizable, "What the hell is this?" he demanded, anger in his eyes.

She fell to her knees sobbing when he let her go. She put her head in her hands and as she did the other sweater sleeve slipped down and exposed the other butchered arm, but this one was worse. 

"Umi what the hell is this?!" he persisted bending down and looking at the injuries.

She shook her head.

"Take your sweater off," he ordered, and she shook her head, "It wasn't a request," his anger was fierce. What had she done to herself?

With shaking hands she pulled off the sweater and exposed her arms. His gentle hands fell to the sleeves of her shirt and pulled them up to her shoulder blades. The wounds only increased at the shirt sleeves. It was mostly exposed flesh, the skin was barely visible. His eyes creased in anguish, what had she done? "How did this happen?" he shouldn't have asked; he didn't want to hear the answer.

"I did it," she said softly, and he winced knowing that was the answer he was going to get before he asked the question.

"Why?" he didn't know whether to scream at her or pull her close and ask her why. He wanted to do both. 

"It hurt too much to loose you," she tried to explain, but she wasn't completely sure why, "It felt good."

"Slicing your arms like you would a piece of fruit felt good?!" he hated seeing her in pain, but he didn't understand. He was so mad at her. He never liked seeing her hurt, but this was too much.

"It felt better than the pain in my heart. It made me calm," she continued, "I don't know why, but it did."

"My God," he touched her arms and felt the slight upraised scabs of shallow wounds and the sunken in ones of deep cuts. Some were long and some short; it depended what mood she was in, what she was feeling. He gently turned her arms over and found the same on the backs of them. He noticed a few cuts dangerously close to the wrists. He stared horrified at the words "Blood Roses" carved into her left arm. He ran hands across them wanting to do something, but knowing that only time could heal these. 

She looked at him, but his eyes never left her arms. She was scared, now that he knew, now that he knew how messed up she was he would want to leave her. He wouldn't want to be with someone like that. Finally he looked into her desperate eyes and couldn't find anything to say.

"I don't know what you want from me Umi; it's my fault this happened."

"No it's not," she touched his arms and then moved her hands to his face, "It's mine. I couldn't stand the pain, so I found a way out. I wasn't strong enough to cope, don't blame it on yourself."

He pulled her near him, "Why would you do this to yourself?" he whispered letting tears slip. 

"I don't know," she cried, "I don't know. I just missed Cephiro, I wanted to get back. I don't know; it was just something to stop the pain. It was an escape, I don't understand it completely."

"You could have killed yourself," he pulled her tighter, "And then where would we be?" 

"I'm sorry," she looked into his blue eyes, "I'm sorry I'm the way I am."

"No," he shook his head, "You're perfect the way you are," he kissed her fiercely.

"I won't ever do it again," she said softly.

"I know," he kissed her again, "I know."

§§§~~~

The three families were sitting in the Ryuuzaki's home and talking about their daughters and sisters.

"Umi went to the tower not too long ago," Mrs. Ryuuzaki was saying, "And she never came home, I think that she must have gone back."

"They were happy there; we made the right choice," Mrs. Hououji agreed.

"Hikaru said that they had all found love," Satoru said softly.

"They had," Kuu agreed and smiled at him, "They did."

"I'm sure they're happy now," Maseru put in, and everyone nodded.

§§§~~~

"Umi?" Fuu and Hikaru looked up with tears in their eyes. She smiled at them and let them hug her, being careful to pull her sweater close around her hands. Clef watched and frowned slightly, but no one noticed. All they saw was the happy embrace, and the way that he had seemed to get a new life, a new chance. A happiness had sprung back into his eyes, and they were glad to see him smile again as she laughed with her friends.

They never told anyone about Umi's secret. She had told him not to, and he had obeyed. No one ever needed to know, and she never did it again. She had no need. She was finally truly happy. 

She sat by the ocean, her arms wrapped around her feet, and he came up behind her, kissing her neck. She laughed and turned around and met his lips. 

"Hi."

"Hi," he responded and sat beside her. She put her head on his shoulder, "They were worried about you."

"I was just thinking," she smiled.

"Thinking about what?" he asked curiously.

"Thinking about how I really like endings like this."

"What kind of ending?" he put an arm around her waist.

"The kind of ending that is not really an ending but a new beginning," she responded and looked up into his eyes as she met his kiss.

"Me too."

*I have closing notes:

~Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks especially to Shazzam, ghettochild and E-chan Hidaka for putting up with all my experiments and reviewing all the time. That's a very encouraging thing. 

~"Blood Roses" is a song by Tori Amos my all time favorite singer and it seemed to fit the situation. 

~I promise not to write anything like this again.

~Thanks for putting up with this long distorted fanfiction and reading and reviewing! Arigato! And Ja ne! ^.^*


End file.
